Path of Azula
by Azula-Hime
Summary: Azula couldn't save herself after her fight with Zuko at western air temple. she didn't die of course, instead she is sent to another world. The how and why she is sent to this world is unknown to her. (It is not a Kami thing, that is very common in crossovers, so I took a different approach which will be revealed in later chapters. the deck is made by myself.) just read please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story and I'm not good at story writing at all. So please take it easy on me.**

 **Azula being my favorite character, I decided to give her a role in a different world where people _fight_ with a _game_. A game of strategy, cunning, reading people, anticipating and most of all LUCK, Azula was born with it. She has all of the qualities, so I was like 'why not'.**

 **Whatever Azula did in the 'avatar world' is slightly altered, no, nothing changed, everything happened as usual but for different reason, from Azula's point of view at least.**

 **Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"She is not gonna make it." Zuko muttered with a hint of worry in his voice. Just a minute ago he was fighting her -nothing but blood- sister and now he is watching her fall to her demise. He is almost hoping she would make a miraculous comeback like always. That is when he saw Azula use her firebending to create momentum in mid-air and shoot herself toward the side of the cliff and take hold of a tree branch which is sticking out of cliff side.

"Of course, she did." Zuko almost sighed in relief but that soon changed to horror when the tree branch snapped and she hit her head to a rock. She began falling again and no one could save her this time. Even though Zuko didn't like her sister but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. He was still in a state of shock, watching her falling. "AZULAAAAAA"

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was where she least expected, on a bed in completely white room. Last she remembered she was, falling and she hadn't expected to survive the fall, yet she did and here she is in this _white_ room and that pissed her off. _"I hate white color"._

The room had no window and that limited the information she could gather about her where abouts. She just hoped she was in fire nation and not the earth kingdom. _"No one in fire nation uses this much white to decorate a room. Where could I be?"_

She tried to remember. The last thing she remembers is, her falling after her fight with Zuko and hitting her head. _"Maybe the bottom of that cliff is a river which takes me to fire nation seas. But I am not in the palace, so maybe a fisherman found me."_

She tried to get up but was forced to stop when she felt pain all over her body. She was used to pain, the training sessions with her fath- Ozai wasn't all fun and games but this was too much. So she decided to stay in bed until someone comes…..

And she had to wait for hours before someone showed up. "Hello there, finally you decided to wake up" said the person who entered. "For a while I thought you wouldn't wake up at all. You have been unconscious for almost a week ".

When Azula looked up and observed the woman, she saw a woman with long dark red hair that was tied in a messy and one bunch sticking out over the right side of her head. She has large gray eyes. She is wearing a jacket with white jacket with blue trim, a pink skirt and… _"What in Agni's name. She isn't wearing pants. Ok she certainly is not a fisher woman and that getup is not something a fire nation citizen would disgrace themselves with. She doesn't look like someone from the water tribe, which leaves the earth kingdom, she does look like and earth kingdom citizen but if I'm in earth kingdom why am I not in a cell, and this room certainly isn't a prison cell. Where am I?"_

"How do you feel?" said the woman.

Azula stared at her for a moment before saying "where am I?"

"You are in Duel Academy Island" said the still unknown woman. _"In an island and what I've never heard of before"_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ayukawa Emi and I am the doctor of the island." The woman now known as Ayukawa Emi said. _"Ayukawa Emi, strange name, and not something I've heard before."_

"Now if you don't mind I would like to ask a few questions" Emi said while holding a stick with pointy head and a small board looking thing, in a fashion as if trying to write with the _stick_ on the _board._ Azula simply gave a nod of approval.

"First things first, can you tell me your name?" Emi said.

 _"Does she really not know me or is she just playing with me."_ Azula thought. "Azula". Emi wrote the answer with the _stick_ on the _board_.

"Family name?" Emi said in questioning tone.

Azula just stared at her confused. "What?"

"Tell me your family name, your last name." She asked again.

Azula was confused. _"What the hell is a family name?"_

When Emi saw the confused look in Azula's face said. "Don't you remember your family name?"

Azula then decided to play the game known as _amnesia_ , and see how it works. "I… don't remember."

Emi was shocked and the look on her face satisfied Azula _"guess she bought it"._

Emi hadn't faced any case of amnesia before, that doesn't mean she is not familiar with it. "Can you tell me what do you remember, like your age, where are you from, your birthday anything like that?"

Azula decided to give a little information, _very little._ "I'm fourteen and…" Azula didn't say anything else and got a look of shock, confusion, fear and anger all at the same time. "I can't remember, I CANT REMEMBER." Azula repeated over and over while holding her head.

Emi got closer to calm her down "DON'T TOUCH ME. STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY" Azula yelled.

"It is okay, just calm down" Emi said trying to calm her down.

"WHAT IS OKAY? I CAN'T REMEMBER A THING, WHAT PART OF THAT LOOKS OKAY?" Azula shouted.

"I will help you I am a doctor, I've done it before. Just calm down." Lied Emi

Azula saw through the lie right away but she didn't want her to be suspicious so she continued her _game_. "You are lying. You are lying. You can't help me."

Emi slowly got closer again and laid her on the bed. "It will be okay. Just calm down and sleep, you will remember eventually." Azula lied on the bed. "I can't remember. I can't remember…" she whispered over and over. Emi decided to leave her be. She got up and left the room.

When Azula was sure she was gone, she thought over the little things she had gathered. _"Okay, they don't know me, so this island has been away from the war_. _Nowhere comes to my mind. It has been a very long war sot the possibility is very slime. Maybe they don't know I'm fire nation. Maybe they pitied me because I'm a teen girl but I think it is the former."_ Azula decided to leave it until she had more information. _"I should rest for now. Until the pain gone."_ Aula rolled to face away from the door and hissed when the pain shot through her body. _"Or lessened."_

* * *

 **I decided to end it there. I Know, I know. That is very short. This chapter is more like a prologue.**

 **Review please, I want to know where did I mess up. And if you can, no flaming please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ayukawa Emi head of obelisk blue girl's dorm and the head doctor of Duel Academy Island was making her way to chancellor's office to inform him about the girl, Azula. When she was brought to the infirmary by two of her students -Momoe and Junko who said to have found her unconscious on the beach- she didn't expect and amnesia case. She hadn't faced a patient with amnesia before; it was a new experience for her and she certainly didn't expect and outburst. _"Maybe it is common for people with amnesia, it must be hard to not know anything about yourself"_ thought Emi.

When she reached chancellor's office she knocked twice, when she was given permission to enter, she opened the door and entered the office. Behind the desk is sitting a man in his mid-forties who is bald with beard and mustache. He is wearing a red jacket similar to that of Osiris red uniform and he is quite _fat._

"Ayukawa-san what brings you here?"

"Chancellor, the girl who was brought to the infirmary last week has woken up"

"Well it is about time. Some girls could sleep quite well hahaha…" The chancellor said with a small chuckle.

"Actually chancellor I think she really needed the rest. She seems to have lost her memory"

Chancellor stopped laughing and looked at Emi with concern. "Amnesia" He thought to himself "not a very common thing to happen but not uncommon at all". Chancellor looked at Emi. "Did you ask if she remembers anything?"

"I asked a few questions from her, aside from her name and age, she doesn't seem remember anything."

"Hmm… I've seen amnesia cases before but she seems to have hit her head harder than most." The chancellor said with a bit of humor.

"I don't think it is something to joke about, chancellor. She is taking it quite bad." Emi said a little pissed.

"Thank you for informing me. I will visit her later." The Chancellor said. "You can go now." Emi left the office to her duties. (Whatever they are)

* * *

Makurada Junko and Hamaguchi Momoe are the two boy crazed girls of obelisk blue girls dorm, they are less talented at dueling than most in their dorm and their obsession with boys isn't helping either. Junko is a girl with short untamed brown hair, bright brown eyes and wore an Obelisk blue girl's uniform. Momoe is a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes and wore the same clothing. They are currently walking the halls of duel academy's main building talking about… well _boys._

"I can't believe he is gone, he was here like, before weekend."

"Maybe he is gone to get me some flowers." Momoe said with a dreamy look on her face.

"For the last time Momoe, Manjome and flowers don't fit in a sentence."

"Well, you never know, people change." Momoe said while giggling like a school girl.

Junko sighed at her best friends antics. Junko looks ahead and sees Ayukawa Emi and runs up to her with her.

"Ayukawa-sensei." Junko Called.

"Junko, Momoe. What do you want? I kind of need to be somewhere right now."

"I wanted to know about the girl we found at the beach last week. Hasn't she woken up yet?" asked Junko.

"Oh, the girl we took to the infirmary. I completely forgot about her. Momoe said to herself. Junko hearing this muttered "I wonder why."

"She woke a few hours ago. I just informed the Chancellor about it."

"Really, she is awake? How is she?"

"Not good. She has lost her memory."

Junko was shocked hearing the girl has lost her memory. "But I thought people lose their memory when they hit their head. She looked like she was burned."

"That is true but that is not always the reason for memory loses."

"How much does she remember?" Junko asked again.

"I asked her a few questions but it seems like other than her name and age, she doesn't remember anything." said Emi. Junko and Momoe was shocked at hearing this. They didn't know that losing that much memory was possible, At least not in movies. "If you girls have nothing more to ask, I must be on my way."

Junko just nodded, still in a shock state. She than remembered that she forgot to ask something. She runs after Emi. "Ayukawa-sensei. Junko yelled.

"What is it this time?"

"Can we visit her?"

Emi thought for a few seconds. "Yes, you can, but don't ask too many questions. It is not good for her to be under pressure."

"Thank you, Ayukawa-sensei." Junko and Momoe bowed slightly before saying good bye.

* * *

Junko and Momoe made their way to Obelisk blue girl's dorm to find their childhood friend. When they reached her dorm room they saw her looking over her cards.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Junko said. Tenjoin Asuka has dark blonde hair that is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown eyes and wore the standard Obelisk blue girl's uniform with a pair of fingerless gloves. She was the best duelist of Obelisk blue girls which earned her the nickname 'Queen of Obelisk Blue'. She looked up from her cards.

"I'm trying to add some new strategies to my deck. I want to be ready if I were to face someone like Daichi Misawa"

"You don't think you would actually lose to a Ra." Momoe said.

"Momoe last time I checked Manjume _was_ one Obelisk blue's best and he still lost to the Ra in question."

"Well, that is true but …" Momoe knew he is a good duelists but she didn't want to admit it.

"Forget about it, so what brings you here?"

Junko got a mock hurt look. "What, do we need a reason to see our best friend?"

Asuka rolled her eyes at that. "If you needed a reason to see me, I would barely see your faces once a day. What _really_ brings you here?"

"You remember the girl we found at the beach?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, we just talked to Ayukawa- sensei, she said the girl has woken up. We thought we should ask if you want to come with us."

"It is not like I have anything better to do. Besides, I'm sure you would force me to come with you."

Both girls chuckled nervously while scratching the back of their heads. Asuka gathered her cards and put them in a drawer. "Whatever , let's go."

* * *

Yuki Judai, Marufuji Sho and Maeda Hayato are three roommates at Osiris red dorm. Yuki Judai has brown, twin-colored, kuriboh like hair. He has brown eyes and is wearing an unbuttoned standard Osiris Red uniform with white pants. Marufuji Sho is a short kid with light blue hair that is sectioned in three layers. He has gray eyes and a pair of round-lensed glasses. He is wearing the standard Osiris Red uniform with a yellow shirt underneath. Maeda Hayato is a big guy that looks like a koala, with round ears and round, big nose. He is wearing a senior version of Osiris Red uniform that is similar to the normal uniform but the colors are reversed, with the majority of it being white than red.

Sho is staring at Judai since they departed from their dorm and Judai being Judai is always thinking about dueling… like right now.

"Aniki can you stop staring at space, you are creeping me out. What are you thinking about anyway?" said Sho a little pissed.

"I'm thinking about what kind of deck Daichi will build to duel me."

"Then you better stop thinking. You will die of old age before you figure that out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aniki, Daichi is one of the smartest people I've seen. If you think you can outsmart him, you need your brains checked."

Judai growled at that. "Hey, I'm not that dump." Judai said a little pissed. "Yeah, right." Sho and Hayato muttered.

" **You know, they are right. You should stop thinking about what you can't figure out.** " A demonic female figure floating beside Judai said. She has wild spiky hair, half of which is white and the other half is blue. She has a sickly-pink body color. Her chest area, her left leg and a part of her right leg is covered with a black, tight material. She has an orange right eye and a green left one with another golden large eye in the middle of her forehead which is placed vertically. She has two very large demonic wings and claws. Her name is Yubel, a duel monster spirit.

 _"I know it is impossible for me to figure that out Yubel, but I can't stop thinking about what he has in store for me. It makes me really excited."_ Judai thought and since Yubel is a duel spirit she can hear the thoughts of the one who is in possession of her card.

 **"Remind me the last time you weren't excited about a duel. Most of which has gotten you in trouble since you entered this island."**

 _"I can't help being excited. Can I?"_ Yubel just sighed; there was no arguing with him when it involved dueling.

"Speaking of dueling, did you hear Manjume dropped out after his lose against Daichi?" Hayato said. Judai and Sho were shocked hearing this. "HE DID WHAT?" they yelled causing Hayato to cover his ears.

"I heard it this morning; some of the Obelisks were talking about it."

"I don't know what to feel about it but who cares. Certainly not us reds." Sho said.

To this Judai looked at him pissed. "What do you mean 'who cares'? I am losing a potential rival here."

Yubel, Sho and Hayato all sweat dropped. _"That is what he is worried about?"_

The Obelisk girl's trio was on their way to infirmary when they heard someone yell "HE DID WHAT". They looked around and found the Osiris trio and made their way to them.

"You know, it is improper to yell at a public place like that." Asuka said making the reds to look their way.

"Oh, hey Asuka. What brings you here?" Judai said.

"Certainly not all the shouting."

Judai scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, we were taking about Manjume. Hayato is saying he has dropped out." To this the three girls were shocked.

"Whoa, dropped out? Who said that?" Junko asked.

"Ah… some of the Obelisks." Hayato said nervously.

"While it is true the no one has seen him since yesterday but we don't know yet if he has really left the island." Asuka stated.

"Phew, I thought I lost my rival." Judai sighed in relief. Every one sweet dropped at that.

"Asuka, we were going to the infirmary." Junko informed Asuka.

"Infirmary, is Manjume there?" Judai asked curiously.

"No Judai, not Manjume. Junko found a girl at the beach last week. We want to see how she is doing." Asuka said.

"Is she a Duelist?" Judai asked making every one sigh.

"We haven't seen her yet, she woke up this morning."

"Is she-" before Judai could ask another question Asuka cut him off.

"You should come with us and see for yourself. I don't think I want to answer all of your questions."

"Sweet, let's go." Judai said excited. "I wonder what kind of deck she uses." This made everyone groan. _"We don't even know if she is a duelist."_ Were the thoughts of the girls.

* * *

 **As it is pointed out, the story begins the day after Manjume left the island. So he won't be making an appearance for a while and I won't bother with writing about what he does at North Academy, everyone knows that. Yubel also hasn't been sent to space due to Judai making her promise not to hurt anyone ever again. Her appearance is that of dubbed version (complete female). Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Emi left Azula tried to get a much rest as possible but couldn't shut eye even for a second. Fire nation is not known for being day sleepers, and she couldn't leave the bed either because of the pain but it is slowly fading. It looks like it was something passing and nothing serious.

It was about an hour after Emi left the infirmary that Azula had other visitors, namely a few teenagers about a year of two older than her, three girls and three boys. Azula watched them as they entered the room. _"The girls are wearing the same thing as that doctor and the boys…, it looks similar but different color. At least the boys are wearing pants. Is it some kind of uniform?"_ Azula thought.

The girl with blonde hair was the one who started. "We heard from Ayukawa-sensei that you have woken up and decided to pay a visit. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Tenjouin Asuka" she said pointing to herself." The boy in red with brown hair is Yuki Judai, the short one Marufuji Sho and the big guy is Maede Hayato." She said gesturing to each of the boys and each one waved at her one they were introduced. "The girl beside me is Makita Junko and the one beside her is Hamaguchi Momoe." She said pointing to the girls waving at her.

 _"All of them have two names. The only one I knew before today was the blind earth bender girl. Quite a tradition these people have."_

"We are also the one who found you unconscious" said the black haired girl, now known to Azula as Momoe. Azula raised an eye brow. _"Hmm… maybe I could get some information out of them."_

"Really? Where did you find me?"

"At the beach, about a week ago. You were out since then." The brown haired girl, now known to Azula as Junko said. Looking at her Azula was reminded of a certain girl with the same eyes and hair color.

"So, where exactly am I?"

"Duel Academy Island." The blonde haired girl now known as Asuka said.

Azula sighed at that. "The woman who was here said the same thing. But _where_ is this _island_?"

"Wow, you don't know where Duel academy is? All most everyone in the world knows that piece of information." The short boy nervously said.

"For your information, if you don't know. I don't remember _a thing_. Even about myself, let alone the world." Azula said in clearly pissed tone which scared the little guy who immediately hid himself behind the big guy.

"Sorry guys. I forgot to mention that." Juno said sheepishly.

"To answer your question. Duel Academy Island is a few miles offshores of Japan." Asuka said. Seeing the questioning look on Azula's face they now knew she knows absolutely nothing.

"We are on planet earth." Judai said, which made everyone excluding Azula to give him a weird look that said _"are you serious?"_ Seeing the look on their faces Azula knew it was the most common of common knowledge so she decided to play along.

"Thank you. That was a very useful information." Azula said with sarcasm dripping of her words like poison.

"Really? You're welcome. I knew geography was good for something." Everyone face palmed at that. _"He can really be naïve at times."_

 _"Useful information indeed. That clearly says that I'm not back in my world. Maybe I'm in spirit world but none of these people look like spirit to me."_ Azula thought.

"By the way. Are you a duelist?" Judai asked.

"Judai, she just said that she doesn't know anything" Asuka said.

Before Judai could say anything else Azula asked "What is a duelist?"

Before Judai could say anything again Asuka beat him to that. "That will get quite some time to explain. I think we should leave it for another time." Azula just nodded.

"You have some cards. Maybe that could help you remember something." Junko said.

"Cards? What cards?" Azula said in questioning tone.

"You had a deck with you when we found you. Maybe Ayukawa-sensei is keeping them."

"Those cards are in the drawer near the bed." said a voice from the doorway which startled the teens. Ayukawa Emi made her way to the teens. "I thought you two were going to visit her, not hold a party."

"Sorry, Ayukawa-sensei. They decided to tag along." Junko said pointing to the rest of the gang. Emi just shack her head. She knew their habit; they just like to have company.

Emi went to the bed side and opened a drawer near the bed and took a deck of cards from inside it. "I think this belongs to you. You had them when you were brought here."

Azula took the cards and looked at them curiously. _"I don't remember having anything like these in my possession."_ Azula thought while looking through the cards. From all the numbers and info written on the cards she figured out that these cards are used in some kind of game, like pai-sho.

During the whole conversation Yubel was keeping an eye on the girl. The moment she laid eyes upon her she had a bad feeling. This girl gave a very dangerous vibe. And the way she looked at everyone, her questions. It all made it clear to her. **_"This girl is taking information out of them but for what reason."_ **

**"Be careful Judai. This girl is giving me a very bad feeling."** She said to Judai who looked at her.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Judai said looking at her.

 **"She is giving off a dangerous vibe. I feel like she is somehow in touch with shadow games."** Judai was shocked at hearing about shadow games. At first he thought they were all just urban myth. He knew from experience of his first shadow game –which he was later informed by Yubel- that people lost their life in shadow games.

When Azula looked up from her cards, the first thing that catches her eyes is a ghostly figure that is floating beside that Judai kid. From the looks of it she figured that _thing_ is talking to him. The moment the _thing_ looked her way she averted her eyes to the doctor. From the corner of her eyes she saw the figure vanish and from the way everyone acted, she knew that no one else could see _it_ other than the Judai kid.

"Are these really my cards?" Azula asked.

"They were with you when you were found. That is unless you've stolen them from someone." Emi joked.

"I don't know. Maybe I did." Azula said with serious face.

"You've stolen those cards?" asked a shocked Sho. One stern look from Azula made him jump and go back to hiding.

"Sho, I just said that she doesn't remember anything." Junko said.

"Sorry, I was just shocked when she said it like that." Sho said still hiding behind Hayato.

"Can we look at them?" Momoe asked.

"No." Azula said bluntly.

"Why? We are not gonna eat them you know." Momoe said with a frown.

"If they are mine to keep, I might at some point need to use them against you."

"Want me to teach you how to duel?" asked Judai.

"No"

"Hmph. You could have been nicer you know." Judai said a little pissed.

"I am nice."

"Whoa. I would hate to be on the receiving end when she is in a bad mood." Hayato said.

"I think that is enough for today everyone." Emi said. "Since she got better in an hour, I'm sure she will be able to get out of bed by tomorrow." Everyone nodded and left the room. "Since we don't know where you are from, you might need to stay on the island for a while. But the last decision is made by chancellor. He will be here in the afternoon to check on you." With that Azula was left alone.

Azula looked back at her cards, one in particular -which was on the top now- and looked at it closely. _"Ciel"._ This card seemed different from the rest of them; she could feel some kind of pulse from this card, like it was alive. She dismissed that thought and placed the cards back in the drawer and laid to get some shut eye even though she knew she wouldn't get any. Behind her a ghostly figure appeared. She had fair skin, cobalt blue eyes and long blonde hair with three angular bangs that is usually tied in a ponytail. She is wearing a pink outfit consisting of a helmet, a sleeveless dress, a vast, plated high heels and white gloves. The helmet has a hole on the back for the ponytail. She also wears winter clothing composed of long pink jacket. She made a small smile before vanishing.

* * *

"Guys, I just remembered. We didn't ask her name."

"Her name is Azula. Ayukawa-sensei told me."

"Strange name. And a little scary."

"You are the only one who is scared of people by name Sho"

Yubel knew that, the girl saw her talking with Judai. **_"It is not just being scary and dangerous vibe. That girl can also see duel spirits, which makes her extra dangerous. And her eyes…"_** She thought. **_"If she is to be a threat to Judai-kun, I might have to break my promise."_** She looked at Judai with concern.

* * *

 **That is for this chapter. I would be really happy if you review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chancellor Samejima was looking at the island through his office window but his thoughts were somewhere other then what he was looking at. He is currently thinking about a certain girl who was now in the infirmary, to be more accurate, it was the cards she possessed that has him thinking. When he saw those cards he noted to himself to ask her about it when she woke up but that option went out of the window now that she can't remember anything. He heard of a series of hero cards that was never officially published, in other words there is only one original copy of those cards. _"Could it be that she was attacked for those cards or maybe she has stolen them."_ Samejima thought. _"Maybe I am overthinking this. I2 might be working on more than one series of Hero cards. They are already working on an improved version of Elemental Heroes."_ He went to his desk and opened a drawer where a small box was hidden. _"The burden of these cards is making me paranoid."_ He closed the drawer and exited his office. The hallways of _his_ academy were full of teenagers. Looking at these kids brought him a feeling of guilt. _"Is it correct to endanger all these kids?"_ He shook his head and dismissed those thoughts. He promised himself to not let the situation get to that point.

* * *

Azula heard a knock on the door and shifted herself to a sitting position. When the door opened an old man entered the room, Azula just had one word to describe this man, _Iroh._ This man's feature is very similar to her uncle, bald head, fat and the always present smirk on his face. _"If I find out this man has an addiction to tea, I will incinerate him myself."_

"Well, I see the sleeping beauty is finally awake." He said with slight chuckle. This did not amuse Azula at all. So she changed the subject.

"I take it, you are the chancellor."

"Well, since you don't seem to be in joking mood. Yes, I am the chancellor."

"What is going to happen to me? I don't think you will keep me here forever, are you?"

"No, I am not thinking about keeping you here forever. Just until we find out where you are from and find your relatives."

 _"I doubt you will find any."_ "And what if I am an orphan?"

"Are you an orphan?"

"Are you joking with me?"

"No"

"Then you should know by now that I don't remember anything."

"I do know but it couldn't hurt to try." Samejima chuckled again which pissed Azula.

"Is this a military school for kids?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I get a feeling that you think I am some kind of spy, lying about not remembering anything." Samejima laughed at that.

"I think you used to watch too many movies. But we are getting off the course; I didn't come here to interrogate you. How are you feeling?"

 _"Now he is asking?"_ "Not much pain now. I am sure it is a passing pain." Samejima just nodded.

"It is understandable. You were unmoving for a week. I will send someone tomorrow to get you to my office, that is if you had no problem walking. We will talk about your staying arrangements there." Azula nodded and laid back. Samejima left her and went back to his office to think about her living arrangements and give a call to his boss. _"She is certainly hiding something. I just hope it has nothing to do with that. By the way she was clothed; she is either a cosplayer or an actress. I hope it is the later. It will be easier to find her home but if it is neither… "_

Azula was also thinking about the conversation she just had, she _knew_ that he knew about her lying. But she was sure he has no idea what is she lying about. _"He might think I don't want to share my past with anyone, which is true. But he has no idea what kind of past did I have."_ She held her hand up and created fire in the palm of her hand, but it was not the sight she used to see. This fire was smaller, _much_ smaller than the last time she remembers. _"One week? I doubt it, one week would affect my bending this much. It is certainly more than that. I should train myself back to shape when I'm alone. Well… nothing I can do now except waiting for tomorrow."_

* * *

The next day Azula woke up at sunrise, the same as always. During her wait she got up –which was harder than normal, but easier than yesterday- and walked around the room for a bit. After that she started stretching her body. During the whole process her body ached at first but got better after she got used to movement. Now that her body didn't ach anymore, or at least not enough to stagger her movement, she started a doing some light warm-ups, and went back to bed after the warm-up. Just like yesterday she had to wait _two hours_ for someone to arrive which pissed her off to no end. She was ready to blow of some steam on anyone who comes through this door. When the door opened, what she saw catch her off guard. _"What the hell."_ What came through the door was unlike anything she had seen before. It was a man-woman she had no idea. _It_ had blonde hair that was sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail. He is wearing a regal blue uniform with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

"I see you are awake. Were you waiting long?" _It_ said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Professor Cronos de Medici."

"Well Mr.… Are you a man or a woman?" Chronos taken a back animedropped but quickly composed himself.

He cleared his throat. "Well, since I am a gentleman, I will let this disrespect slid just this once. And to answer your question, I am a man and head of Obelisk blue dorm which consists of the most elite duelists on the island; I also have PHD at dueling and take the title of doctor." While he was dramatically ranting about himself, he didn't notice Azula go passed him toward the door.

"Well _doctor._ Shall we go?" Azula said already at the door.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. Follow me. We don't want to keep the chancellor waiting." With that a foaming man-woman made his way to chancellor's office with a smirking girl walking behind. Azula could actually read the guy like an open book, far easier than anyone else she has met here. _"It looks like this guy has a bad experience with people who talk back at him."_

* * *

Chronos stopped at a door which she thought is their destination. But the door was strange with no doorknob. Not a second later the door slide open and Chronos went inside gesturing for her to follow inside. Inside was spacious, not as spacious as fire lord's chamber but still spacious. Right in front of her was a window which is used as a wall to the backside of the office. There were two similar doors to the one behind her on the far corners to the left and right. There was also a large _board_ stuck on the wall. But she was sure it was more than a simple board, it was mostly made of glass. Two flowerpots were in the middle of the room. Between the flowerpots was a desk with the bald man she talked to yesterday sitting on a chair behind it.

"Thank you for escorting her here, Cronos. You can go now." Cronos left without a word. By the angry look on his face, Samejima guessed it must be another case of Mr. /Mrs.

"I see you can walk without a problem now, please have a sit." Samejima said gesturing to the seats in front the desk on both sides. Azula sit without a word and waited for him to continue. "I talked to my boss about you and your living arrangements but before giving an OK he wants to talk to you personally." Azula looked at the door in the corner.

"Is he here?"

"No, he is not on the island. He is a very busy man" Azula wanted to ask something but chancellor raised his hand to cut her off. "Don't worry you won't have to wait for him to come. That screen in front of you is used to communicate long distance." He said pointing to the _board on the wall_. Just as he finished talking the screen come to life showing a young man with brown hair, sharp blue eyes and wearing a white coat.

"So, you are the one they found. Azula, was it?" The man on the on screen asked. Azula just nodded and the man continued. "I am Kaiba Seto the owner of that school and the island." This guy was probably a successful businessman. And she was sure that this was his way of saying 'I control everything on this island'. "The only reason I bothered calling was that I heard you have cards never seen before."

"I don't know if these cards are as rare as you say." Said Azula taking out the cards from the single pocket in the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Care to show them." Azula faced the cards to the screen. "Just put them on the table." She scattered the cards on the small table in front of her. After a few minutes of examining the cards he spoke again. "I see. Now care to tell me where did you get your hands on those cards?"

"I am sure the chancellor told you about my amnesia but I think you don't believe it."

"I wasn't really sure what to think but now I am sure you are hiding something." This amazed Azula even more. Here was a guy just like her, someone who could see through people. She smirked.

 _"Maybe I should go for direct assault."_ Azula thought. "Are you sure you want the truth?"

"If you think your story is unbelievable, you can try me."

 _"That explains the look in his eyes. Eyes of experience."_ "Well, if you want." Azula paused for a few seconds. "I am not from this world." Samejima was shocked at hearing this but Kaiba was unfazed. _"So this guy has really experienced unnatural things before."_

"So can you tell me a few things about _your_ world?" Asked Kaiba.

"I don't think you are referring to my life story. Are you?"

"I am not interested in people's life story nor do I have the time for that. All I ask is describing your world a little and how you got here."

"Well to start. About a third of the people back in my world are born with the ability to bend elements. And the territory is divided by the elements people can bend which are four. Fire, air, water and earth. My world was currently in war and I was in the middle of a battle with the one person in each generation that can bend all four elements, people call him the avatar. And as for how I got here I have no idea." Samejima was shocked beyond belief by all this. It was the first time he was hearing anything like this. But Kaiba was just listening and taking in all she said.

"And what kind of element can you _bend_?" Azula just made a small sapphire flame in the palm of her hand which further shocked the chancellor but Kaiba was just smirking of amusement.

"You said, you were fighting this avatar. Don't you think he might have something to do with it?"

"I am not really sure. But there is possibility, that kid was the only one who could travel to the spirit world a back by will."

"And how did you get your hands on those cards?"

"Don't know. Something must have happened between when I went unconscious and the time you found me on this island."

"OK. Since you don't have anywhere to go in this world, you can stay on the island as a new student. As long as you don't make me kick you out of the island, or _magically_ sent back to your world." With that the screen blacked out.

"Ok. Since you are here to stay as a student, you will be put in girl's dorm. I've already prepared for it to not waste much time." He pressed a button on a device in on his desk. "Neko-san would please bring the uniform I asked for." After minute later a woman with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and wearing the same cloth as the doctor entered the room. She placed the set of clothes in the small table in front of Azula and left. She eyed the clothes and held up the…

"Do I really have to wear _this_?" Azula said clearly disgusted.

"Well, if you want to stay then you have to wear those." He chuckled in amusement.

"How can I leave this island?" To which the chancellor laughed even harder. "I am not really in the mood for jokes."

"Sorry about that." He stopped laughing and once again pressed the button on the device. "Neko-san, come to my office please." A few seconds later the black hair woman entered.

"Anything else you want, sir?" she said.

"Well, Azula here isn't really fond of skirts. Let her choose as new set of clothes for herself." He turned to Azula. "But you still have to wear the jacket. It is the uniform." Azula nodded and followed the woman out of the office to get herself some _real_ clothing.

* * *

 **Review please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will contain the first duel, a practice duel actually but still a duel. I won't say anything about her deck, it will be revealed more and more as the chapters go by.**

 **Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Azula was currently making her way to Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, an Obelisk blue girls' jacket over it and black pants. Her hair was combed straight down to the middle of her back. A device, white and blue in color was attached on her left arm called a duel disk. According to the secretary, it was used to… well, duel, using the cards. A deck-case that kept her cards. In her left hand was a small device called a PDA which has many uses. She learned how to use it, with much instruction of course. It has a live map function that shows your location and a detailed map of the island and she is using it to find her way to her dorm. She was also given a key to room 'number 77'. _"And my roommate is supposed to be Tenjoin Asuka. At least I don't have to explain everything all over again."_

When she reached the dorm she was once again met with lots of white. _" What is with these people and their obsession with white color?"_ She opened the front door, the hall was colored golden, there was a fountain in the middle of the hall and right in front of her upstairs was a statue of… probably a famous monster from the card game. There were some girls chatting with dressed similar to each other. They were looking at her with curiosity and were whispering to themselves. This doesn't bother her anymore; she was used to these whispers. She didn't bother asking for help and went upstairs to find her room. She found her dorm room and used the key to enter. The room was quite large, a little bigger than her room back home but this one is a room for two. She checked the room for a while. It had two beds each with a drawer beside them, a mirror to other side of the room, a large window that opened to the balcony. It was similar to her old room but with an extra bed and decorated with bright colors.

She dropped the duel disk on her bed and put the PDA in the drawer. Since she had nothing to do, she took the cards from the deck- case and decided to study them. She was told that her roommate will teach her the basics of dueling which is essential on this island.

* * *

Tenjoin Asauka and her two friends just finished their afternoon classes and are heading to their dorm.

"Is it really necessary to take Cronos-sensei's classes? I mean, we aren't newbies. It has almost been two months and we have been thought the basics twice." Junko grumbled.

"Well, if you want to take grades and graduate than you have to take his classes." Her blonde haired friend answered. "And last time I checked out of the three of us, you are the one who uses one of the combos he thought."

"Well, I have to admit that combo is very useful but other than that I haven't learned anything new."

"We are learning about cards that we haven't even heard about." Her black haired friend stated.

"Yeah, most of which is useless. Who in their right mind would bother using a card like 'Raigeki Bottle'? And does he really have to teach us what 'pot of greed' does?" Her friends didn't argue any more, they knew she is right. Most of the cards they were taught about were either useless or they already knew about. They didn't like his classes much either but it was not worth failing.

They reached their dorm room by now. Asuka used her key and she was surprised to see it unlocked. She thought, she may have forgotten to lock it. When she entered she saw a girl with long black hair at the balcony. When the girl turned around she recognized her as Azula.

"Azula? What are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"What, you got any other roommate?" Azula answered.

"Huh?... oh, sorry. So, uh… the chancellor enrolled you here?"

"Seems that way. Since I don't have anywhere else to go, he said I should stay here for the time being."

"Well, that is good to hear." Asuka extended her hand. "Then let me be the first to welcome you to Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm." She said with a smile on her face. Azula shock her hand and nodded as a 'thank you'. At that moment Junko entered her room.

"Asuka, Who are you tak-" She stopped when she saw Azula in the room as well. "Oh, hey Azula. What are you doing here?"

Azula tilted her head slightly and looked at Asuka. "Do I have to answer that to everyone separately?"

Asuka giggled a bit and answered instead of her. "She is a new student here and also my roommate. Since she has got amnesia, she will stay here for the time being."

"That is good to hear. Welcome to Obelisk Blue- but I guess Asuka has already told you that." Junko asked and Azula nodded in response. "Then I hope we can be good friends." She extended her hand.

 _"Friends"_ Azula thought and shock her hand. Momoe chose that moment to enter the room. Azula's eyebrow twitched. _"Something is seriously wrong with this world."_ Momoe was about to ask something but Azula cut her off. "Don't say a single word." She growled.

Momoe was taken aback by that. "Uh… hmm… d-did I… do something wrong?"

That made Asuka laugh. "No, no. you didn't do anything wrong." She said between laughs.

"I will explain later." Said Junko and Momoe nodded.

"So, do you know how to duel?" Asuka asked.

"No. They said you are supposed to teach me"

"Ok. Since you don't know about dueling, let's start from the very beginning." For the next three hours they told Azula about the basics of dueling. Monsters cards, magic cards, trap cards, different type of magic and trap cards, level of monsters, different attribute of monsters along with the 'kanjis' and little history lesson about the god cards which the dorms are named after. She also learned how to use the duel-disk. It was not hard for Azula to memorize…

"… and that is most of what you need to know about dueling." Asuka sighed in relief. "Finally it is over and lucky for us you are a fast learner."

"Fast learner? It took us three hours." Azula stated and the trio looked at each other.

"You know, three hours is a miracle. Normally for beginners it takes from a few days to a week just to get the hang of basics. I think that proves that you were a duelist before all this." Azula mentally laughed at that. "Ok, do you want to go for a test drive?" Azula nodded.

"Can I duel her? Can I? Can I?" Junko asked raising her hand.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't see the problem." Asuka said. "Ok, let's go downstairs to the hall."

"I will go grab my duel-disk." Junko said rushing out of the room. Azula picked her own cards and left the room following Asuka.

* * *

"Ok, since this is her very first duel and some combos are really hard to counter, I think you should go a little easy on her." Asuka said to Junko.

"I was going to." She looked at Azula. "Ok, since you are a beginner I will let you go first."

Azula remembered that if you go first you can't attack but you can plan to be a step ahead of your opponent.

 **Azula: LP 4000**

 **Momoe : LP 4000**

 **Turn 1 Azula: 5 cards in hand**

Azula drew six cards and looked them over. "I set one monster" she placed one card horizontally on her duel disk. A card in similar position appeared in front of Azula. "That is all."

"Well… that is very weak start even for a beginner"

"I remember you were the one who advised me not to underestimate my opponent."

 **Turn 2 Junko: 5 cards in hand**

"Well yeah… OK. Back to duel." She drew her sixth card. "I summon 'sea serpent warrior of darkness' in attack mode." She placed the card vertically on her duel-disk and a humanoid looking sea serpent monster with dark purple body and wielding an anchor appeared on the field.

 **'Sea serpent warrior of darkness' (A 1800/D 1500 – water – sea serpent – level 4)**

"Next I equip him with the equip spell card 'steel shell'." She inserted a card in her spell/trap card zone. "This increases a water attribute monster's attack by 400 and his defense by 200."

 **'Sea serpent warrior of darkness' (A 1800-2200/D 1500-1700)**

"Now 'warrior of darkness', attack her facedown monster." The monster rushed toward the facedown monster and smashed his anchor on it, shattering it to pieces. Just before it was destroyed it was revealed to be a girl with blonde hair that reached to her neck and a dark blue visor that covered half of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless high collar white jacket with red outlines, a mini skirt with the same color. All of her exposed body parts were dark blue in color except her face. Her hands and feet were completely white.

 **'Resistance medic' (A 0/D 500 – light – machine – level 2)**

"Hmm, I have never seen that monster before. Whatever, I end my turn."

 **Turn 3 Azula: 5 cards in hand**

Azula drew her next card. "I summon 'resistance soldier' in attack mode." The new monster on the field was a robot blue, light blue body parts with white outlines. It had round head and red light instead of face. It's left hand and feet was completely white and its right arm had no hand instead there was a cannon.

 **'Resistance soldier' (A 500/D 0 – dark – machine – level 2)**

"Next, I activate the magic card 'double summon' which allows me to normal summon once again. So I use it to summon in attack mode 'resistance decoy'." Another monster appeared on the field very similar to the previous monster except this one had no cannon; instead there was a small rod with lightning charging through it.

 **'Resistance decoy' (A 0/D 0 – dark – machine - level 1)**

"You know monster like those are usually placed in defense mode, you know with barely any attack point at all." Junko stated.

Azula just smirked. "Are you sure?" she pointed to her soldier. "Soldier, attack." This surprised everyone.

"What? But its attack point is way lower than her warrior." A surprised Momoe said from the sidelines.

"I think that monster can attack directly." And Asukas statement was proved right when the soldier shoots a beam which passed Junko's monster and hit her on the chest.

 **Junko: LP 4000 -500 = 3500**

"Well, that was a surprise. OK, What next." Junko said.

"Nothing, I end my turn."

Junko was completely taken aback by the way she played, it is too carefree. "You know, it is true that we are just practicing but that doesn't mean you have to leave yourself wide open. I just need to summon another monster and you will take a lot of damage."

"I couldn't do anything else with these cards." She lifts her cards. "Don't worry. Take your turn."

 **Turn 4 Junko: 4 cards in hand**

Junko drew her card and frowned. There was nothing else she could summon. "Well, you are in luck because I can't summon anything else." Azula smirked, of course she is lucky. She was born lucky. "Warrior of darkness, attack her soldier." Azula smirked once again. The single eye on decoy's face shone bright and forced the warrior to change target. This once again surprised the bystanders when the warrior slammed his anchor on decoy's head and shattering it.

"Uh… care to explain what just happened?" Momoe asked quizzically.

"When your monster attacked, decoy's effect activated and changed the target to itself." Azula explained.

"OK, I get that but why didn't you lose life points?" Asked Junko.

"Any battle damage involving this monster is dropped to 0. So I take no damage."

Junko huffed in annoyance. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 5 Azula: 2 cards in hand**

She drew her card and her smirk widened. "Good, now the battle gets a little more serious. I activate field spell card 'resistance base: ground zero'." She opened her field spell card zone and placed a card. The field magic card changed the scenery around them. They were in a clearing in a forested area with tents all around them and a few weird looking trucks.

"Now, due to the effect of my field spell card, I can send one card from my hand and special summon one 'resistance soldier', 'resistance decoy' or ' resistance medic' from my deck." She searched her deck took one card and shuffled the rest. "And I choose 'resistance medic' in defense mode." She placed the card. "Next I activate the effect of my medic. Once per turn I can select one 'resistance soldier' or 'resistance decoy' in my graveyard and summon it to the field. And I choose 'resistance decoy'." She took the monster and summoned it. "Normally the monster I choose is sent to my hand but my field spell card improves her effect. And finally I summon another soldier to my field in attack mode. Now both of my soldiers will attack you directly."

 **Junko: LP 3500 -1000 = 2500**

"I don't have any more cards so that is all." She gestured for Junko to take her turn.

 **Turn 6 Junko: 5 cards in hand**

She drew her cards and was completely pissed about what she drew. "What the hell. Is it trying to make sure I lose to a newbie?" Asuka and Momoe were snickering at their friend's rotten luck. "Whatever, I activate 'moray of greed' this card allows me to select 2 water attribute monster in my hand, send them to my deck and draw 3 new cards." She drew her cards and smiled. "That is much better. I summon 'mermaid knight' in attack mode." This monster had the top half of human's body. She had long red hair and wilding two swords in each hand. The lower half of her body was that of a fish.

 **'Mermaid knight' (A 1500/D 700 – water – aqua -level 4)**

"First my mermaid will attack your decoy." The mermaid snaked her way to the decoy and slashed with both swords. The smirk on Junko's face suddenly dropped when she saw the decoy still standing. "What the hell. Why is it still standing?" she demanded.

"When my field spell is active, decoy can't be destroyed once per turn." Azula answered her question with a smirk. Asuka and Momoe were laughing hard by now.

Junko growled at her two friends. "Since your decoy will come back next turn it is useless to attack so I set one card and end my turn." A card appeared face down in her magic/trap card zone.

 **Turn 7 Azula: 0 card in hand**

She drew her next card. "I send this card from my hand to summon another soldier to the field in attack mode. Now all three of my soldiers will attack you directly."

"I activate my trap card, 'negate attack'. This will stop all of your monster's attack and ends your battle phase." The soldiers attack was stopped and dissolved in midair. Azula just ended her turn.

 **Turn 8 Junko: 4 cards in hand**

"Finally, something I can really use. I activate the effect the spell card 'terraforming' this allows me to select one field spell card in my deck and add it to my hand. Now I activate my field spell card 'umi'." Azula's filed spell card shattered and the field was filled with water up to their knee. "Now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon 'levia-dragon – deadalus'." The two monsters vanished and in their place a huge serpent appeared. The head of this monster looked similar to that of a dragon and had a long serpentine body.

 **'Levia-dragon – Daedalus' (A 2600/D 1500 – water – sea serpent –level 7)**

Azula looked at the huge monster in awe. She had seen the pictures of dragons back home and this monster was very similar to those. "Impressive, right?" Junko's voice snapped her back to duel.

"While it is impressive, it is still just one monster."

"While it is true that it is just one monster but this bad boy has a veeeeery useful ability." She said with a smirk. "Now I just have to get rid of my field spell and in exchange he will destroy every single card on your side of the field and I am just going to do that." Azula raised an eye-brow. That was indeed a very powerful ability. Since she had nothing to counter it she just watched as all of her monsters was destroyed and left her wide open. "Now my dragon will attack you directly." The dragon opened his mouth and shot a large surge of water and depleted a large chuck of her life points.

 **Azula: LP 4000 -2600 =1400**

"That ends my turn."

 **Turn 9 Azula: 0 card in hand**

She drew her card and looked at it. "I end my turn." This surprised the girls.

"Are you sure, I mean your field is empty." Momoe stated.

"I can't use this card as it is."

"OK, I think that is enough for now." Asuka said. Junko nodded and deactivated her duel-disk and the monster disappeared.

"As someone who has learned to duel just today, you were pretty good." Junko said. Azula took her cards and put them back in her deck-case.

Asuka looked at the time and then to Azula. "It is going to be dinner time in a while. Tomorrow I will guide you to the classes after that I will give you a tour of the island." Azula nodded and went back to her room. Tomorrow will be her first day to a new life. A life, maybe better than her previous one.

* * *

 **New cards:**

 **'Resistance Medic' (A 0/D 500 – light – machine –level 2)**

 **Once per turn you can select one 'resistance soldier' or 'resistance decoy' in your graveyard and add it to your hand, if 'resistance base –ground zero' is on your side of the field, you can instead special summon the selected monster on your side of the field.**

 **'Resistance soldier' (A 500/D 0 – dark – machine –level 2)**

 **This monster can attack your opponent directly.** Yet to be revealed **.**

 **'Resistance decoy' (A 0/D 0 –dark – machine –level 1)**

 **While this monster is on your side of the field your opponent can only select 'resistance decoy' as an attack target. Any battle damage involving this card is reduced to 0. While 'resistance base –ground zero' is on your side of the field, this monster cannot be destroyed once per turn.**

 **'Resistance base –ground zero' (Field spell)**

 **Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand to select one 'resistance medic', 'resistance soldier' or 'resistance decoy' from your deck and special summon it to your side of the field.** Yet to be revealed.

 **The deck she is using is from one of my favorite video game series, 'Megaman Zero'. I tried my best to make sure the deck is not over-powered, like some fan-made decks I've seen. Judai will have an extra 'Elemental Hero' fusion monster and so does Asuka, since I thought she is the only one that does not have a monster with over 3000 ATK points.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Azula woke up with the sun, but unlike her the rest of the dorm were still asleep. _"I don't know how long these people sleep but I should find a place to practice farther away from the dorm. It is not like I care if they see me but I made a promise, I should keep it."_ She made her way to the forest behind girl's dorm and found a clearing in the middle of the forest. She started with a few warm-ups and went to beginner's kata. _"It has been a long while since I practiced beginner's kata. It almost seems childish."_ She practiced for an hour before going back to her room and was surprised to see Asuka was still asleep. _"I wonder if this is the reason the rest of the world was far behind us in technology, because they were lazy."_ She didn't bother with her and took a shower. When she left the shower she saw Asuka had just woken up.

"About time, do you people always wake up this late?" she asked.

Asuka rubbed her eyes and was surprised to see Azula walk out of bathroom. "When did you wake up?" She asked groggily.

Azula looked at the clock. "About have an hour ago." She said.

Asuka's eyes widened. "Wow, you sure wake up early. Is that an everyday deed?" she yawned.

"You should get used to it. But I will try not to wake you up."

Asuka got up and sorted her bed. When she saw Azula's bed still messy asked. "You are not going to make your bed?"

"What?"

Asuka pointed at her bed. "Your bed, aren't you going to sort it?"

Azula looked at her messy bed than to Asuka's clean bed and frowned. She was completely used to servants cleaning her room. She went to her bed and Asuka went to bathroom. She used the chance to take a clear look at Asuka's bed and figure out how she has sorted her bed and she did the same.

* * *

One hour later Azula and the three girls were making their way to Academy Island's main building for morning classes. Before going to class, Azula told the girls that she is going to meet the chancellor. She went to his office and tried to knock; when the door opened she remembered that the door is automatic. She entered and greeted the chancellor.

"Azula, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I don't think I can barge into the class and yell about being a new student."

Samejima chuckled at that. "I wanted to ask Asuka-san to bring you to my office. I have already called for a teacher to introduce you. He will be here shortly." At that moment the door opened and the secretary entered with a cup in her hand.

"Sir, I've brought your drink." She said.

"Ah, thanks Neko-san." He took the cup and breathed the steam.

Azula's eyes widened. _"Oh, no you don't."_

Samejima took a sip out of it. "Nothing makes your morning like a well brewed green _tea_."

Azula had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. _"WHAT IN AGNI'S NAME IS WITH THIS FAT PEOPLE AND TEA"_ she screamed mentally.

Before either of them could say anything, the door once again opened and the man-woman person entered. "Chancellor, you sent for me?" he asked.

"Thank you for coming Cronos-san. Azula-san here will start her classes today. Since the first hour is your class, I want to introduce her."

"But what am I going to say? She is not a transfer student and she doesn't have a last name. And where does she come from?"

Samejima thought for a few seconds and faced Azula. "Azula-san, do you mind if we introduce you as an orphan. We can't exactly tell them… you know."

Being called an orphan is not something Azula appreciated but since none of her parents _really_ loved her she didn't mind. "It is OK. I am fine with that."

"Good. As for where she comes from, tell them she is transferred from a dueling school in China."

Azula and the man-woman person turned to leave when the chancellor stopped them. "Oh, by the way Azula, have learned how to duel?" Samejima Asked and Azula nodded. "Good, then we can have and exhibition duel."

"And can you tell me what this exhibition duel is?" Azula asked.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a simple duel for new students."

"And in front of the entire school, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer and continued. "If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to humiliate me, or is that what you are trying to do?"

Samejima chuckled a bit. "I know you haven't experienced a real duel yet, but this exhibition duel is some kind of tradition. All of the transfer students go through it."

"I don't think my opponent will be a no name, is it?"

The chancellor shacks his head. "No, normally we select one of our top students for the duel. But I think we should take it easy on you a little."

Cronos raised a finger as if he found a brilliant idea. "Chancellor, I think we should let Yuki Judai duel her. He isn't a _bad_ duelist." Azula could see that he forced those words out. "And he isn't one of our top students either. It will give her a chance to survive a few turns."

Samejima got a thinking pose. "Hmm… while Judai-kun isn't one of our top students but he is still a good duelist." He looked at Azula. "I am sure you will enjoy dueling him as much as he would. Judai-kun is and interesting character."

Azula just nodded just get over it. It was not worth wasting time. "OK. Azula class will start soon, follow me. I don't want to be late." The teacher said. _"This is perfect. If she wins the duel it will humiliate that slacker and if she loses she will pay for disrespecting me"_

Azula followed him. The way this man spoke reminded her of another good for nothing arrogant person back in her world. Before leaving she gave the chancellor a glance from the corner of her eyes. Azula knew there is an extra motive behind him accepting the duel with _that_ kid. _"The kid with the spirit."_

* * *

When they reached the class, Cronos asked Azula to wait outside. He entered the class and addressed the students. "Alright students, settle down." When that didn't quite the students he took a different approach. "I SAID SHUT UP YOU SLACKERS." That did the job and everyone stopped chatting. Actually that is an everyday scenario.

"OK, now that I have your attention I have to inform you, today we will have a new transfer student." Everyone started whispering to each other about could the transfer student be. Seeing the commotion Cronos yelled once again. "KEEP QUITE." Now that everyone was quite once again he asked Azula to enter. "You can enter now." Azula entered the class and stood beside the teacher. "OK, please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Azula." Azula said facing the students and that was all she said.

Cronos waited for a bit for her to continue, when she didn't he said. "You know, people usually tell a little more about themselves for introduction."

"Is it really necessary?" Azula asked looking at the teacher.

"Uh, no it is not, but… ah." He cleared his throat. "Ahem, never mind." He faced the students. "Azula here has transferred from a Chinese dueling school And ahhh...since she grew up in and orphanage she doesn't have a family name and she decided to keep it that way." He looked at Azula and gestured her to an empty seat. "There is an empty seat beside Hamaguchi Momoe, why don't you sit there."

Momoe waved for Azula to find her. Azula made her way to the seat. She took notice of the glances everyone gave her especially boys. It was the same way most of the noble kids looked at her.

As the first day at school, the first period was quite boring and what Cronos thought was really useless. At the end of first period Cronos informed the class about the exhibition duel. "After the classes are over there will be an exhibition duel between Azula and Yuki Judai." He said before exiting the class.

At the mention of duel, Judai –who Azula figured was asleep since the class started- woke up. "Who is going to duel who?" He asked the midget sitting beside him.

"Judai, it is you against that scary girl." Sho said while looking nervously to where Azula was sitting. "Are you sure you want to duel her?"

"Why not, Sho? I am itching to know what kind of cool monsters she is going to use." Judai said excitedly while grinning ear to ear. "Her first day at school and I am going to be the lucky duelist to duel her. This is gonna be awesome." He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't worry about losing." Asuka said.

Asuka was sitting to the other side of Momoe. "What do you mean?"

"If it was anyone of the Obelisks, I would be worried. They tend to be kind of… _snobby_. They usually pick on people they think are weaker than them. Judai-kun isn't like them. So there is no need to worry." Junko sitting beside Asuka had a mischievous smirk on her face; she cupped her hand on Asuka's ear and whispered something. Asuka's face went red of embarrassment which made Junko snicker. She was at a loss for words for a few seconds but composed herself quickly. "Ahem, so… uh… you don't need to worry about the duel with Judai-k... Judai, I am sure you will enjoy your duel with him." She quickly finished.

The rest of the classes weren't as boring as the first one. The day went by fast and before she knew it, it was already afternoon. "So, are you ready for your first official duel?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, and my first official lose." Azula said with a scoff. "If it was a real fight I would be dead before I could experience anything."

"Don't talk like that. It is not like the world is going to end." Asuka got up with her two friends. "Come on, I will take you to the dueling compass." Azula got up and followed her.

* * *

When they reached the compass, Azula was amazed to see they built an environment like this just for a game. "You stay here, Cronos-sensei will ask you to the stage when it is time." With that Asuka went up the stairs to take a set.

"Don't worry we will cheer for you. Good luck." Junko said and followed Asuka.

About 10 minutes later the compass was almost filled. _"It looks like new faces attract quite the attention."_ Azula thought to herself. She went up the stage where Judai was already waiting eagerly and bouncing from foot to foot.

Cronos took a mic in his hand to announce the beginning of the duel. "Today we have a new face among us and this duel will be her first official duel on Duel Academy Island. Please give a hand to our Chinese transfer student AZULA." There was a not so impressive clapping which was mostly the students in red and yellow and barely any of the blues. "And to the left, her opponent is… _some kid_." This made Judai frown.

Azula raised an eyebrow. _"I can't believe a teacher would be like that to his student. Does he really hate him that much?"_

"Without farther ado, let the duel begin." With that he quickly got off the stage.

 **Azula: LP 4000**

 **Judai: LP 4000**

"Alright Azula, since you are the guest, I will let you go first." Judai said.

 **Turn 1 Azula: 5 cards in hand**

She drew her sixth card and checked them. "I set one monster and end my turn with another face down."

 **Turn 2 Judai: 5 cards in hand**

"Hmm, pretty typical for a first turn." He drew his sixth card. "But I like some action. I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' in attack mode." A monster with golden and blue armor and a blue mask on his face appeared on his field.

 **'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (A 1600/D 1400 – light – warrior –level4)**

"And I am having him attack you facedown monster." Sparkman released lightning from his hand that struck her face down 'resistance decoy' and destroyed it.

"Why didn't she put it in attack mode? She wouldn't take any damage either way?" Momoe asked a little confused.

"That was smart of her Momoe. Since Judai isn't aware of her monsters effect she can use it to her advantage later." Asuka answered.

"Well, since there is nothing left I will throw down a facedown and end my turn." Judai said.

 **Turn 3 Azula: 4 cards in hand**

She drew her card and smirked. _"This will be useful. I will keep it for later."_ "I summon 'resistance soldier' in attack mode. And since it can attack you directly that is what it is going to do."

 **'Resistance soldier' (A 500/D 0)**

The soldier took aim shot a beam past Judai's monster.

 **Judai: LP 4000 -500 =3500**

"I will place one more card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4 Judai: 4 cards in hand**

Judai drew his cards. "All right time for the big guns to arrive. I activate the field magic card 'fusion gate'." When the magic card was activated, dark clouds appeared over the duelists, which were circling in one place. "Now I can fuse my monsters without the need of 'fusion' magic card and I will use it to fuse 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in my hand and 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' on the field to summon…" another monster appeared on the field beside Sparkman. This one was a bulky monster whose body, as the name point is made of clay. It had a small red head and big green body. Both monsters were sucked by the storm and a few seconds later a bigger monster with light green, white and dark blue armor, blue visor on his face and an orb in the middle of his chest descended on the field. "… 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'."

 **'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant' (A 2400/D 1500 – light – warrior –level 6)**

"Thunder Giant, attack her soldier." Thunder Giant raised both his hands, charged lightning between them and shot it at Azula's soldier.

"I activate my trap card 'scrap-iron scarecrow'." Azula responded and metallic scarecrow appeared in front of her soldier and absorbed Thunder Giant's attack. "When this card is activated, it won't go to the graveyard; instead it will be set on the field for further use."

"That is a pretty impressive card. I end my turn."

 **Turn 5 Azula: 3 cards in hand**

She drew her card. "I activate the effect of 'resistance captain – Kraft' from my hand and due to his effect, I can discard it to the graveyard to add my field Spell card 'resistance base –ground zero' from my deck to my hand." She sent the monster to the graveyard, searched her deck for the field magic card and added it to her hand. "Now I activate it. This will also get rid of your field spell." The dark clouds disappeared and the field changed to the foresty clearing with a camping looking site. "Now I activate the effect of my field spell card. I discard one card and summon a 'resistance medic' from my deck." The medic appeared in kneeling position on the field. "Next I activate medic's special ability and summon 'resistance decoy' from my graveyard. Next I activate spell card 'machine duplication' from my hand. This allows me to select one machine type monster with 500 or less attack and summon all copies of it from my deck." She searched her deck and summoned two more soldiers in attack mode.

"Wow, she just filled her field in one turn. With those soldiers and the decoy on the field, Judai needs a serious come back." Junko stated and Momoe nodded in agreement.

"Now I am sure she must have been a duelist before, she has natural talent." Asuka said.

"She could have won for sure if her monsters were stronger." Momoe said.

"I am sure those are the weakest of her monsters, she is certainly keeping her stronger monsters for a more serious situation."

"I will attack with all three of my soldiers." The three soldiers took aim and shot three beams at Judai.

"I activate my trap card 'negate attack'." And just like her previous duel the beams dissolved in mid-air.

Azula frowned. "Does everyone use that card?"

"Well, it is pretty useful, so most people do." Judai answered.

"Fine, I end my turn."

 **Turn 6 Judai: 3 cards in hand**

"My turn." He drew his card. "I activate 'burial from the different dimension'. This card allows me to select up to three cards that are removed from play and send them to the graveyard." He took his Clayman and Sparkman from his back pocket and sent them to his graveyard. "Now I summon 'Elemental Hero Burst lady' in attack mode." He slammed the card on his duel-disk and female human looking monster appeared on his field. She had ash-gray hair with white tips like it was burnt and a crown on her head. She was wearing tight red one-piece that covered her from toe to her hips and only covered half of her upper body. She also had red wristbands on both arms and connected to her fingerless gloves.

 **'Elemental Hero Burstlady' (A 1200/D 800 – fire – warrior –level 3)**

"Now Burst lady, attack her first soldier." Burst lady created a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Azula's soldier, but the fireball changed direction to 'resistance decoy'. Judai was surprised by this and even more when the decoy survived. "What just happened?"

"When 'resistance decoy' is in attack position all your attacks are directed to decoy, I won't take any damage from battle involving this card." Azula explained.

"But how come it survived?"

"When my field spell card is active, decoy won't be destroyed once per turn."

Judai frowned upon realizing that. He wanted to deal some major damage this turn but that plan went out of the window now. "Fine, Thunder Giant, Attack her decoy." Thunder Giant shot a full charged lightning at decoy, this time successfully destroying it. "Now I activate the quick-play magic card 'de-fusion' this separates one fusion monster back to the original monsters. So Thunder Giant leaves to make way for Sparkman and Clayman." Thunder Giant disappeared and in his place Sparkman and Clayman returned.

 **'Elemental Hero Clayman' (A 800/D 2000 – earth – warrior –level 4)**

"And since it is still my battle phase I am allowed to attack. Clayman and Sparkman attack two of her soldiers." Clayman charged at one of the soldiers and destroyed it with a tackle.

 **Azula: LP 4000 -300 =3700**

While Sparkman shot lightning from his hand to the other soldier but the lightning was absorbed by the scarecrow. "Boy, that scarecrow is really bothersome. I should somehow get rid of it. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 7 Azula: 0 card in hand**

Azula drew her card. "I use medic's effect to bring back my soldier. Once again all of my soldiers will attack you directly." The soldiers took aim and shot but this time nothing stopped them and the beams hit their target.

 **Judai: LP 3500 -1500 =2000**

"While she did deal some more damage with her soldiers, but why didn't she resurrect a decoy to protect herself. This turn she is going to take a lot more damage." Junko said.

"I am sure she knows what she is doing, let's just watch. She might have a plan." Asuka said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 8 Judai: 0 card in hand**

He drew his card and summoned the monster right away. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Wildman' in attack mode." A shirtless, tan skinned, bulky man with tattoo on his chest and arms appeared on the field. He had long black hair that was tied in a high pony tail and big sword was strapped on his back.

 **'Elemental Hero Wildman' (A 1500/D 1600 – earth – warrior –level 4)**

"Now you might be able to block one attack, but the rest of them will get you.

"Are you sure?" Azula countered. "I activate my trap card 'tactical sacrifice – defense formation'. With this card's effect I can destroy any number of my monsters."

Judai was surprised, he didn't get why someone would destroy their own monster. "And you are going to destroy your own monsters, why?"

"I was getting to that. For every monster I sacrifice, one monster on my field gets one 'shield counter'."

"'Shield counter'? Never heard of them. What does it do?"

"What it does is gives my monster an extra life. In other word if my monster were to be destroyed, a 'shield counter' is removed from it instead and every time a shield counter is destroyed, I can draw one card."

"Oh boy, that really is worth sacrificing your monsters." His expression changed from worry to excite. "Now I really want to see what else you have stacked in your deck."

"Well, if you say so. I sacrifice all of my soldiers and give three 'shield counters' to my medic." Her soldiers were destroyed and three small, white, faintly shields appeared, circling around the medic.

"Ok, every one attack with all you got." Wildman and Clayman rushed at the medic while Sparkman and Burstlady shot lightning and fireball at her. Once again Sparkman's lightning was absorbed by the scarecrow but the rest of the attacks, each destroyed a shield.

"And since three 'shield counters' were destroyed I get to draw three cards." She drew three cards.

"Wow, it is like she has the duel completely under control." Junko said.

"Mhm, you are right, but Judai hasn't brought any of his big cards out yet." Asuka said.

"Well, here is a trap of my own." Judai revealed his face down. "'Common charity', with this card, I remove from play one normal monster on my field." Clayman disappeared from his field; he took the card and put it in his back pocket. "And then I can draw two cards." He drew two extra cards. "Sweet, I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 9 Azula: 3 cards in hand**

Azula drew her card. "I activate medic's ability to bring back one of my soldiers."

"Don't you have anything other than those three?"

"Why so eager, just this three already took half your life points." Judai pouted which made Azula smirk. "Since you want something new, I activate 'monster reincarnation'; I discard one card to the graveyard and bring back a 'resistance captain – Kraft'. Now I sacrifice my medic to summon Craft to the field." The medic disappeared and in her place a bulky man appeared. His body consisted of multiple pieces of golden, green, red, dark blue and white armor. He had a green cap with golden edges. The front of his head was cover with a half helmet and the back of his helmet was like spiky hair, dark brown in color. He also carried a big gun with a knife sticking from under it.

 **'Resistance captain – Kraft' (A 1900-D 1200 – earth – machine –level 5)**

"For a monster that needs a sacrifice, isn't he kind of weak?" Momoe said.

"Well, I won't comment on that, I've seen first-hand what her _weak_ monsters can do." Junko answered.

"She is right, her monsters lack of attack pay up with their special ability. I wonder what this one can do." Asuka said.

"Wow, cool monster. I can't wait to see what he can do?" Judai said.

"Don't worry, you won't have to wait. I activate his special ability, I destroy one monster on my field other than him and he can destroy a monster on your field. And I choose your Wildman." Kraft took aim with his gun and released the knife sticking out of his gun directly at Wildman, destroying him.

Judai shielded his face with his hand. "Well, at least I have these two."

Azula smirked. "Wrong, you don't have them." This once again surprised Judai. "I activate my trap card 'limit reverse'; this card allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard with 1000 or less attack point. So my medic comes back. You know what that means don't you?" Judai didn't comment on that, even he knew what it means. "I use her ability to bring back my soldier. Then I destroy both of them to get rid of both of your monsters." Another knife appeared under Krafts gun and he shot it at Sparkman, then another knife appeared and he shot this one at Burstlady. Both Sparkman and Burstlady was destroyed leaving Judai's field empty. "Normally I can only use this effect only once per turn. But since my field magic card is active, I can do it as many times as possible. Kraft, direct attack."

Kraft took aim but before he could shoot Judai revealed his face down. "I activate my trap card 'a hero emerges'. Now you have to select one card in my hand and if it is a monster I can summon it to the field." Judai smirked showing the single card in his hand. "and since this the only card I have, give a big and shiny welcome to 'Elemental Hero Edgeman'." The monster that appeared was completely golden from head to toe. He had two horns on his helmet and two swords were attached to the back of his elbow.

 **'Elemental Hero Edgeman' (A 2600/D 1800 – earth – warrior –level 7)**

Azula looked at her hand. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 10 Judai: 0 card in hand**

He drew his card. "I activate 'pot of greed'. This allows me to draw two more cards." He drew two extra cards And smiled. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Featherman' in attack mode." A green monster with two large wings appeared on the field. He had clawed hands and feet.

 **'Elemental Hero Featherman' (A 1000/D 1000 – wind – warrior –level 3)**

"Now that I have two Heroes on my field, this will be really useful. I activate the spell card 'R – righteous justice'. This card allows me destroy one magic/trap card on your side of the field for every 'Elemental Hero' on my field, there is two so say goodbye to, your scarecrow and field spell." Azula's face down and field spell shattered and the scenery changed back to normal. "Now since you have nothing else to stop me." He pointed at Craft. "Edgeman, attack Craft." Edgeman rushed toward Craft and sliced, successfully destroying him.

 **Azula: LP 3700 -700 =3000**

"Now, Featherman, direct attack." Featherman flew at Azula and clawed at her.

 **Azula: LP 3000 -1000 =2000**

"Well, guess we are even now. Your move."

 **Turn 11 Azula: 2 cards in hand**

Azula drew her next card. "I summon 'Mega Hero Leviathan' in defense mode." A beam of light descended from the roof and expanded to a sphere of light as it reached the ground. The sphere disappeared and out of it came a female with blue armor. Her helmet framed her face that resembled her hair, with the sides forming the _fringe_ and a seashell motif forming her _bangs_. The back of her head is mounted with a long dorsal fin-like jet.

 **'Mega Hero Leviathan' (A 400/D 2100 – water – machine –level 4)**

The compass was silent for a while. No one knew there were other Hero cards other than 'Elemental Heroes'. The silence however was broken by a yell of excitement from Judai. "Sooooooooo, Cool. I can't believe I am dueling another Hero user…" and he blabbered on and on barely containing his excitement.

"Wow, she is pretty." Junko muttered to herself with a tint of pink on her face but loud enough that Asuka and Momoe heard her. Asuka raised an eye-brow while Momoe was snickering. Junko looked at Momoe than at Asuka. She quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. "I- I mean… I- I didn't know there were other Heroes other than 'Elemental Heroes'." She said quickly to distract Asuka.

Asuka didn't know what was wrong with her friend. "I didn't know either. But I am sure other than 'Elemental Heroes' there is no Hero cards which are officially published." She said with a shrug.

Momoe was still snickering at her best friend. She knew her secret that no one else did. _"I am sooooooo teasing her for this."_

Azula just watched Judai for a few seconds as he danced around like a kid who was handed and ice-cream. "WILL YOU STOP IT?" she yelled which made Judai stop dancing but the _stupid_ smirk wasn't leaving his face. "Since it is still my turn, I activate equip spell card 'L – staff' and equip it to Leviathan." A harpoon-like staff appeared in front of Leviathan, she took it, swirled it in her hand and created a hexagonal ice-shield in front of herself. "This gives Leviathan 300 defense points but that is not actually what it is useful for. When it is equipped to Leviathan, I can activate it to create and 'icicle token' on the field in defense mode." Leviathan made circling motion with her staff and created a block of spiky ice on the field.

 **'Icicle token' (A 0/D 0 – water – aqua –level 1)**

Judai opened his mouth but a growl from Azula made him shut it. "I can do quite a few things with this but for now I activate the spell card 'an eye for an eye', due to its effect I can select one monster on your side of the field and destroy it, you can also destroy one of my monsters and then both of us can special summon one monster from our graveyards to the field. And I choose your Edgeman. The monster I choose to summon must have less attack and level than the monster I destroyed and of course you can't summon the same monster back, you have to choose a different one."

"Although it is against my playing style. I will destroy your Leviathan." Both monsters were destroyed.

"I bring back 'resistance captain – Kraft' in attack mode." Kraft once again appeared on the field.

"And I choose the good old Clayman, in defense mode." Clayman appeared on the field and kneeled holding his big hand in front of himself in a cross.

"I wouldn't matter what you summon back. I use Kraft's effect to destroy my token and your Clayman." Kraft shot the knife on his weapon. The knife hit Clayman on the head, piercing his skin and destroying him. "Kraft, attack Featherman." Kraft took aim once again but this time he shot a laser beam from his gun directly at Featherman.

 **Judai: LP 2000 -900 =1100**

"Now Judai. You are known as a miracle drawer; let's see how you are going to get out of this situation?" Up in the stands a student in yellow uniform muttered to himself. He has black hair that is neatly arranged, with a large portion of it flushed back and slightly to the left. He is Misawa Daichi, He is known to be the best of Ra yellow students. He then looked at Azula. "And she can be quite a challenge. I am sure that is not all her deck has to offer, she has Judai in a tight spot with barely using any of her stronger monsters."

"It is your turn now." Azula said.

 **Turn 12 Judai: 0 card in hand**

He placed his hand on top of his deck, ready to draw. "All right deck, don't fail me." He drew his card. "Yessssss, I activate 'Miracle fusion'." Azula was surprised, with no card in his hand and field, how was he going to fuse monsters. She waited for him to explain. "When I activate this card, I can select monsters in my graveyard, remove them from play and summon one 'Elemental Hero' fusion monster. I remove Featherman and Burstlady to make way for…" the two heroes appeared on the field and were sucked in a vortex, out of the vortex came a monster which was a combination of both Heroes. "…'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'." This monster was half green and half red. He had one of Featherman's wings, a dragon tail and his left hand was a dragon head.

 **'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' (A 2100/D 1200 – wind – warrior –level 6)**

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Kraft for the game." Flame Wingman flew upward, engulfed in flames and come crashing down on Kraft.

 **Azula: LP 2000 -200 =1800**

"And the coolest part is that when he destroys a monster you take damage to your life points equal to the monster he just destroyed." Flame Wingman stood in front of Azula with his dragon head pointing at her and engulfed her in flames. This took Azula by surprise and for a second she thought of bending the flame away but remembered that this is not real fire.

 **Azula: LP 1800 -1900 =0**

Azula's life points dropped to 0 and the monsters disappeared. Judai saluted with her middle, index and thumb fingers pointing at Azula. "Gotcha." That was all he said before everyone began clapping and whistling.

"That was a very stunning performance Azula. You have a very bright future ahead of you. Welcome to Duel Academy." Chancellor's voice was heard through the loudspeakers.

Judai came toward Azula and extended his hand at her. Azula shack his hand. "Those were some sweet moves; I must say you are an impressive duelist."

"Does that mean you are the best duelist here?" Azula asked even though she knew it isn't true.

Judai held his head high. "Of course I am." He boasted.

Just then Askua, Junko, Momoe and the two other boys she had seen at the infirmary came. "Aniki, need I remind you that you lost to my big bro." the midget with light blue hair said.

"Not to mention you barely lasted a few rounds." Asuka teased.

Judai's face fell. "You didn't have to point it out." He said with a pout.

"So, Azula. Want to go on a tour around the island?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I should know more about where I am living." Azula answered.

Asuka nodded and asked her to follow.

"Can I-"

Before Judai could finish his sentence, Asuka cut him off. "No, Judai. You can't. I am sure you won't stop questioning her even for a second."

Judai Frowned and both of the other boys sweetdropped. "That was fast." They muttered.

Asuka and Azula left the compass with Junko and Momoe trailing behind them. Momoe had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Soooooo… she is pretty, uh?" she said with a laugh. Junko's face reddened. She knew what Momoe was implying on. She hid her face in her hand which made Momoe laugh harder.

* * *

 **New cards:**

 **'Resistance captain – Kraft' (A 1900-D 1200 – earth – machine –level 5)**

 **You can discard this card from your hand to add one 'resistance base – ground zero' from your deck or graveyard to your hand. Once per turn during your main phase you can select one monster you control (except this card) and destroy it, than you can select one monster your opponent controls and destroy it. While 'resistance base – ground zero' is on your side of the field, you can use this effect as many times as possible.**

 **'Mega Hero Leviathan' (A 400/D 2100 – water – machine –level 4)**

Yet to be revealed.

 **'L – Staff' (Equip magic)**

 **You can only equip this card to 'Mega Hero Leviathan'. Increase the DEF of the equipped monster by 300. When this card is equipped to 'Mega Hero Leviathan', once per turn you can special summon one 'Icicle token' (A 0/D 0 – water – aqua –level 1) on your side of the field in defense mode.**

 **'An eye for an eye' (Spell card)**

 **Destroy one face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent can select one monster on your side of the field and destroy it. Then both players can select one monster in their graveyard and special summon it on their side of the field. (The monster you choose to special summon must have a lower level and ATK the monster you choose to destroy. Your opponent cannot special summon the monster destroyed by this effect.)**

 **'Tactical sacrifice – defense formation' (Trap card)**

 **You can only activate this card when you control two or more monsters. Select and destroy as many monsters you control except for one, then one monster on your side of the field gains 'shield counter's up to the number of monsters you destroyed by this card's effect.**

 **Shield counter (Counter)**

 **If a monster(s) with 'shield counter' were to be destroyed, you can instead remove one 'shield counter' from it. When a 'shield counter' on your monster is destroyed, you can draw one card.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thanks to** **Theshadowspartan117 and** **shadowmwape,my very first followers. I hope my story is good enough to keep you following.**

 **Talking:** "Talking"

 **Thinking:** _"Thinking"_

 **Shouting:** "SHOUTING"

 **Spirit talking: "Spirit talking"**

 **Spirit thinking: _"Spirit thinking"_**

 **Flashback or dream:** _Flashback or dream_

 **Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It has been a week since Azula has officially joined Duel Academy. During the seven days period, she spent one hour every morning, before anyone was awake, training in the forest which is slowly taking her back to shape. On her free time, she spent most of her time studying about this new world. Thanks to the school library and what they called 'internet' and 'computer', and thanks to Asuka, she learnt to use them (which was the first thing she found hard to learn) she has gathered information all the way from technology to different cultures and languages, which was only one back in her world. School time was nothing impressive but she was always up for learning new things. She had no problem learning them; she learnt most things the first time she was taught. What amused her most was the PE classes, it was kind of fun outrunning everyone in most sports and when she says most she means it, some of these sports needed real skill and experience. The easiest for her was the dodge ball. A portion of her life is spent dodging fireballs and earth boulders, some harmless rubber balls which was _way_ slower than fireball and boulders, was nothing she couldn't effort to dodge and her targeting was perfect.

Right now she is in one of her PE sessions called 'tennis'. These PE classes were a good sport for students on this island, who spent most of their time playing a card game. Her opponents were Asuka and another Obelisk Blue girl and her partner was a girl named Ran Kochou. She had a ridiculously ridiculous hairstyle and equal ridiculous clothing that she didn't even bother describing to herself. Right now their scores was tie, no thanks to her partner.

"ASUKA." she heard someone yell. She looked at Asuka to see a ball going toward her at a fast pace. Clearly she couldn't dodge it. Just then another teen dashed and redirected the ball. She followed the ball with her eyes to see it hit the he/she right in the eye, making her wince. _"Looks like someone can target better than me."_ She thought with an amused smile on her face. Her two friends were with her and the _savior_ was walking away with a silly smile on his face and swinging his bat left and right.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she went to Asuka.

"Yeah, I am OK." Asuka answered.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

They continued their game which Azula eventually lost, no thanks to a certain someone. But she had to admit, while Asuka wasn't quite skilled her partner was something else. She figured, since she started living here, she didn't take her loses badly. Maybe it is because there is no one to try her best for. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and went to change her clothes. After she changed in her uniform and saw the Obelisk trio in the hallways.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Azula." Junko said.

"So, which lucky guy is it this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I need to spell it out? Every time the three of you are talking in the hallways, it is always about new gossip about certain boys."

The girls all chuckled at that. "It is about that tennis player that saved Asuka."

"Told you." She said facing Asuka.

"Hey, we are not gossiping…" Junko said holding her hands on her hips. "At least not this time, we are helping Asuka."

"Oh, so someone is interested in the knight in shining armor." She said teasingly to Asuka.

"For the last time guys, I don't need help." Asuka said.

"Yeah, she has got it all covered." Azula teased which made Asuka's face red.

"I am not interested in that guy. OK"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are interested in someone else." Azula teased again.

Asuka's face was now tomato red now. She growled at the laughing girls. "Like these two weren't enough for me." She muttered.

"So what is this about the tennis player?" Azula asked.

"We found out that he is Mitsuru Ayanokouji ,a third year Obelisk Blue, he is charge the tennis club and also heir of Ayanokouji Motors." Momoe said.

"He is just another rich Obelisk who is good at tennis. So what?" Asuka said.

"What do you mean 'so what'? He is not just _another_ Obelisk. He is an heir to a big company, good looking _and_ a really good duelist. You gotta go for him." Junko said, more like demanded. The _good duelist_ part got Asuka's attention.

"Yeah, there are rumors about him being as good as Marufuji Ryou." Momoe added.

Just then they saw Sho running up left and right in the hallways. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no." and he kept repeating that.

"What is up with him?" Momoe said.

"He is very noisy." Junko said pissed.

"I am sorry. But do you know where the tennis club is?" Sho asked running without moving. (If it was possible)

"The tennis club is playing at the court; they might be at the court right now." Asuka answered.

"Thank you Asuka-san." and with that began running again.

"Hey, at least you could tell us what is going on." Junko yelled after him.

A second later Sho came back still running without moving. "Judai-aniki is blamed for the ball incident and Cronos-sensei is making him to have a private practice with the tennis club captain." And he began running again.

"Is he talking about Ayanokouji-san?" Momoe asked.

"I don't know. Want to find out?" Junko said and Momoe nodded. They run after Sho.

Asuka and Azula wanted to follow when someone called them. "Asuka-san, Azula-san." Asked Daitokuji. Professor Daitokuji is a very tall man with long black hair that is tied in a ponytail, a portion of his hair has fallen on two side of his face. He is head of Osiris Red dorm, also the alchemy teacher. He is wearing a pair of square glasses and often carries a fat pet-cat around.

"Daitokuji-sensei, what do you need?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you about Jun-Kun."

"Marufuji-san? Do you know where he is?"

"Actually, I don't know where he is, one of the students informed me of him. He was last seen at the docks."

"Does that mean he has left the island?"

"Hmm, I can't say for sure. Jun-Kun is a stubborn kid; I don't think he would leave before getting even." With that he left and the girls made their way to the tennis court.

"What is all this about this Jun kid?" Azula who was quit until now asked.

"Jun-san used to be an Obelisk Blue student."

"Used to be?" Azula said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, he lost a duel to a Ra student and was demoted from Blue to Yellow."

"In other words, he was weak, right?"

"Actually no. he was a better duelist than most other Obelisk students, but unlike the rest of them, his losses was out in the open."

Azula nodded, that did make sense. As long as you act strong no one knows you are weak. But even if you are a strong person, your losses will humble you.

* * *

They arrived at the court to see Judai lying on the ground from exhaustion. Clearly he was not made for physical activities, that or he is running drills for a certain captain. Asuka picked up the ball which was now in front of her feet and went toward Judai. Junko called her but she didn't respond. Upon hearing her name the tennis captain rushed her.

"Hey, Asuka-kun. To think you came to see-" but he was cut off when Asuka walked passed him without as much as a glance.

"Wow, poor kid was completely ignored." Sho muttered to himself.

"Seems like She has set her eyes on someone." Sho jumped in the air when he heard Azula's voice from behind him and run to the other side of the Obelisk duo for cover.

"W-when d-did you g-get here?" Sho stuttered.

"What is with this guy? Do I have horns and fangs?" Azula said while mockingly touching the top of her head and examining her hands.

"Well, first impression is really important." Momoe said.

"THAT IS IT, you and I are going to duel." The tennis captain yelled.

"Hey, you know I don't back down from a duel but-" But Judai was cut off.

"Nuh-ah, you are not backing down. Like I said, we _are_ going to duel and the winner is going to be Asuka-kun's fiancé."

"Woah, woah. Fiance? Slow down a bit, will you? What do you mean fiancé?" Judai said.

"He is such a gentleman, isn't he?" Momoe said impressed.

"Well, that is Aniki for you." Sho said.

"And what does 'fiancé' mean exactly?" Azula raised an eyebrow as everyone anime-dropped at that and she was positive that she heard someone face-palm.

Mitsuru quickly composed himself. "It doesn't matter if you know it or not but that is the deal and you have to duel."

"Well, since you are so fired up, I will take on your challenge." Judai said.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?" Asuka said.

"Sorry Asuka-san, we will talk after the duel."

"Yeah, yeah. You will _talk_ after the duel." Junko said with sly smile on her face while leading Asuka away.

"Let's see. Someone you are interested in and you are not interested in are dueling for your hand. How does it feel to have boys fight over you?" Azula said teasingly when Asuka was brought at the sidelines.

"Oh, please. Like I care what the boys do. And for the last time I am not interested in _anyone_." Asuka corrected herself this time. "And the only reason I-" she was cut off by Azula.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'I just want to see if the captain is as good as the rumors say'. What are with you people and your obsession with dueling?" Azula asked.

Asuka just chuckled at that. _"She is right some people really are obsessed with dueling. Like I a one to talk."_ She thought to herself.

When Asuka didn't answer, Azula turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Junko asked when she saw Azula leaving.

"I am going to train a bit." Azula answered.

"Aren't you going to watch the duel?"

"Nah, not interested. The kid is going to win either way." With that he left the court to her usual fire-bending practice ground. Asuka by now knew why she goes out of the dorm that early in the morning. At the main hallways, four Obelisk students were talking to each other. One in particular was looking at Azula, a tall guy with blonde hair that was neatly combed to the back of his head and was tied in a small ponytail. A blonde haired boy with no special feature and another one with brown hair. The fourth one is big guy with black hair. All of them were wearing the normal Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Does she interest you?" The shorter boy with blonde hair asked the taller blonde.

The tall blonde didn't answer and watched until Azula was out of sight. He turned and started walking to the opposite side of which Azula went. "Let's go."

* * *

Azula trained for an hour before going back to her dorm room for a shower. When she was out of the bathroom, Asuka and her two friends were in the room.

"Hey, Azula." Junko said.

"Hey." Azula went in front of the mirror to comb her hair.

"Hey Azula. Do you wan-" Junko was cut off by Azula.

"No, I don't want to look like a clown." Azula said which made Momoe and Asuka to laugh and Juno to pout.

"How did you what I wanted to say? And for your information, I am really good at hairdressing." Junko said proudly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Azula said while pointing at Junko's hair.

"Oi, that was an insult, you know. I like my hairstyle." Junko said with her hands on her hips.

Azula ignored her and continued combing her hair. The larger portion of her hair was combed to her left which she used a simple black hair pin-a gift from Asuka-to keep in place. When she was done, she went to the other girls. Momoe's cards were lying on the bed-it was obvious with all the _cute_ looking cards- and Asuka looking through them. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to modify Momoe' deck. Her cards are mostly weak and useless." Asuka answered.

"Hey, they are not useless." Momoe said clearly offended.

"Momoe, duel monsters is not a fairy land show, where the cutest characters win. You can't win with these cards."

"So, you like cute looking cards?" Azula thought for a few seconds. "Why don't you add 'giant orc'?"

"Eww, you sure have a weird taste. What part of that card is cute?" Momoe said in a disgusted tone.

Azula chuckled a bit. "I am just joking. Just use a fairy deck and be done with it. They are strong at least."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Asuka said.

"By the way, speaking of giants. Have you heard about the 'duel giant'?" Junko said.

"What is that, some kind of urban myth?" Azula asked.

"Actually I don't think it is just a simple urban myth. Some of the Obelisk boys have faced him and he takes the loser's best card. So far the victims are a few Obelisks."

"Hmm, I think he is an Osiris or Ra student that is picked on by Obelisks."

"Yeah, sounds reasonable." Asuka said. "But whoever he is should be careful. If the staff finds out who he is, he will be expelled immediately."

"How about a 'Harpie' deck?" Azula asked.

"Hmm? What?" Asuka who was deep in thought said.

"The deck. That is what you are doing now, right? How does a 'Harpie' deck sound?"

"Uh, yeah… well, a 'Harpie' deck is good and all…but it is hard to complete that deck. The cards to finalize it are very rare to find." Then she faced Momoe. "What do you say about a 'warrior' type deck?"

"Aren't they kind of…" Momoe said. "… You know."

Asuka was pissed by now. "Momoe, it is supposed to be 'Duel _monsters_ ', not 'duel cute kitties'."

"How about a 'fairy' type deck?" Junko suggested.

Momoe opened her mouth to say something but a hard look from Asuka cut her off. "Ah… yeah… I think I can go with that."

"Finally." Azula muttered.

"Ok. We should go shopping then." Asuka said and the Obelisk duo cheered. "We are shopping cards, not clothes, you know."

"Yeah, but it is still shopping." Both of her friends replied with huge smiles on their faces.

"You wanna come, Azula." Asuka asked her.

"No, I don't need anything." Azula answered.

"Ok. Momoe, Junko. Let's go." Asuka left with her to friends following eagerly.

Azula Lied on her bed and started thinking about _her_ world, about everything she left behind. _"I hope everything went as I planned, if not… I don't even want to think about what would happen. I just hope they are fine."_ Azula laughed a little to herself. _"If everything went as I foresaw, they should be fine."_ She then remembered all the things she did before… _that_ day. All the things she regretted doing to this day.

* * *

The next day on Duel Academy Island was similar to any other day, except for the rumors about this 'duel giant'.

"This duel 'duel giant' thingy is getting more serious by day. What would I do if he comes to duel me." Junko said with a shiver. "I don't even want to think about it."

"I don't he would come for any of the girls. Like I told you before he is probably taking back on the bullies." Azula reminded her.

"How are you so sure about it?" Momoe asked.

"I believe in what I say." Azula answered with a shrug.

"I think you are just overconfident." Junko said and Azula just shrugged.

"Guys, want to go to the compass?" Asuka suggested.

"The compass? For what?" Junko asked.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, we might as well watch some duels." Asuka said and her friends nodded. "You coming, Azula?"

"Yeah, it is not like I have anything better to do." Azula said standing up. They made their way to the compass where a brown haired Obelisk was facing against a short, _very_ short black haired Ra student.

 **Obelisk: LP 200**

 **Ra: LP 300**

"It looks like the duel is coming to an end." Momoe said.

"And by the looks of it the Ra kid is going to lose." Azula said which surprise the Obelisk duo.

"What do you mean, all he has to do is attack and he will win the duel." Junko said.

"That is exactly what his opponent wants him to do." Azula said upon hearing the Obelisk and his friend's comments. "And he is going to do everything to make it happen. some people sure like to play it dirty." She said with disgust seeing the trembling Ra student.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" A voice said from behind them. They looked back to see the Osiris trio coming their way.

"Hey Judai. Nothing much, since we had nothing to do, we decided to watch some duels." Asuka answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were tasked by Cronos-sensei to find the 'duel giant'."

"So, let me get this straight. 'He came to you and asked you to find the duel giant'." Asuka said and Judai answered with a nod. "And you agreed to do it." Judai nodded again. "Have you thought about, 'why he chose you to do that'?"

"Ahhhh…nope "Everyone sweet-dropped.

 _"Does he ever think before doing something?"_ Azula thought.

Just then they heard laughing from the stage to see the Obelisks laughing at the short Ra student who was on his knees.

"I can't believe it. To think I was scared there for a second." The Obelisk on the stage said while laughing.

"What an amateur mistake, no wonder he is Ra." One of his friends said.

"Nah, I don't think he made a mistake. He was probably too short to see over the cards." Another one said which made them laugh harder.

"What just happened?" Judai asked surprised. "Didn't the Ra win the duel?

"No, He attacked with 'mad sword beast' and his opponent activated 'reinforcement'." Hayato answered.

"Whaaaaat? Why would he do that? All he had to do was play 'earthquake' and he would have won."

Azula watched the short kid leave the stage. His expression suddenly changing from that of depressed and sad to a determined and anger look surprised Azula for a second. She watched him leave toward an entrance where a big, _very_ big guy was waiting for him. _"hmm… 'duel giant' eh."_

"A classic case of stage fright." Another voice behind them said. Standing a few stairs behind them was a black haired Ra Yellow student.

"Hey, Daichi. You know that kid?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, his name is Kohara. I must say he quite a skilled duelist but when he duels in front of others… let's just say, he is more focused on people around him than the duel." The Ra now known as Daichi answered.

"Speaking of giants…" Sho said pointing at the very big Ra student."… That guy _is_ very big."

"Ohara, hahahaha." Daichi said with a small chuckle. "No, he can't be the 'duel giant', Ohara isn't that good of a duelist, in fact he can barely duel. He is studying as a game designer."

"Is there a way to communicate without talking out loud?" Azula asked.

"Yes, there is. You don't think…" Asuka said getting what she means.

"Actually I do. It is quite brilliant I must say. The big guy duels for him while the shortie gives him instructions. And no one will suspect a guy who can't duel. The kid just bought my respect; he has got a good head on his little shoulders." Azula said quite impressed. "Are you going to duel him?" She said looking at Judai.

"Of course I will. See you guys later." Judai said and run after the _'duel giant'_ with his two Osiris friends after him.

"Are you sure about that?" Junko asked.

"When am I not?" Azula answered.

"I believe we weren't introduced with each other." The black haired Ra said. "I am Misawa Daichi." He said extending his hand.

"Azula." Azula said and shock his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. It is not every day you get to meet someone with a one of kind deck."

"What?" Azula raised an eye-brow. "So it is the cards you are pleased about." She joked. This made her friends laugh. "Whatever, since no one else is going to duel, there is no point staying here. Unless…" she faced Daichi. "…you wish to duel me?"

"As flattered as I am, I must decline." Daichi said shaking his head. "But I am sure some day we will."

"What? Are you _too_ good to duel me?"

Daichi chuckled a bit. "No, no. It is just that I hate going for the unknown. When I find a worthy opponent to challenge, I prepare a deck accordingly. I will wait a little longer to duel you, until I know more about your deck." He explained.

"Well, I will be waiting for that day." Azula said before leaving with the Obelisk trio.

* * *

"So, will I Azula." Daichi muttered to himself when the girls were gone.

"It is not like you to challenge someone to a duel." Asuka asked Azula in the hallways.

"Actually I knew he would decline. He looked like a calculating type of person and they never go to war without being prepared." Azula explained.

"What is with you and all this talk about war?" Junko said. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are a war minister or something."

Azula looked at Junko. "Well, what do you know, I might a have be-" before she could continue, she was cut off by bumping to someone in the hall corner.

"HEY, watch where you are going." Azula looked up at the person she pumped to. He was a tall boy in Obelisk Blue uniform with blonde hair that was tied in a small pony tail. She remembered seeing him yesterday at the hall with three others. The other three were around them and by the way they were placed Azula understood that they planned for it to happen. "Are you blind or something?"

"You are part of the fault, you know." Azula said looking him in the eye.

"What? So now it is my fault." He said aloud almost yelling. "Listen little girl, you are going to apologize now, or else…" He said while pointing a threatening finger in her face.

"Was that a threat, kid?" Azula said while closing the distance and looking him directly in the eye.

"What if it was, little girl?" He leaned forward with a smug look on his face. They were face-to-face now and their faces inches away from touching. "What are you gon-AAAAHHHHHHH" He screamed in pain when Azula slammed her foot on his and started hoping around with his left leg in his hand.

"BOSS." His lackeys shouted and run to their _boss's_ side. The _boss_ finally settled down beside the wall and started massaging his foot.

"You will pay for this, bitch. I swear you will pay." He continued massaging his foot to ease the pain.

"Give it a try and you might lose your leg completely next time." Azula said laughing and left the hall.

* * *

When they were out of the halls Asuka looked at Azula. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" She yelled at her accusingly. "Those guys are dangerous; you shouldn't pick a fight with them."

Azula just shrugged like it was no big deal. "It was getting boring; a fight is not a bad thing for a change." She said dismissively. "And I might need to define the meaning of dangerous for you someday."

"It is not a matter of joking. I know you have been training, like every day but it is not a tournament where you fight on a ring with a referee to watch over you."

"Don't worry about it. I can take all of them with my hands tied behind my back."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM WORRIED ABOUT." Asuka yelled once again.

"It sounds like you are talking of experience." Azula said curiously.

Asuka sighed to calm herself down. "No, it is not of experience but…" She trailed off.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Azula asked.

Asuka looked at Junko and Momoe before continuing. "His name is Drake Mc. Louis and just like most other Obelisks, he has a very rich family but unlike most of them he isn't afraid of using the power his family possesses to get what he wants. Last year three of the Obelisk girls dropped out the school because of continued harassing. 'When he sets his eyes of a girl, he gets her', that is what the girls say about him. Just avoid him as much as possible, OK. It is not worth the trouble." Asuka said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It is OK, don't worry about it." Azula said and turned to walk toward the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"Since there is nothing else to do, I am going to train a bit."

"But, what if-" Before Asuka could continue she was cut off by Azula.

"I told you just now, don't worry about it." Without waiting for any response she went to the forest. In fact she knew the kid will follow her, so she went to the forest to settle it sooner than later.

"Asuka, what are going to do?" Junko asked.

"Nothing." Asuka responded.

"W-what? B-but what if she gets in trouble." Momoe asked nervously.

"She just said, she doesn't want anyone to worry about her. It has nothing to do with us; it is none of our business." Asuka snapped which made her friends flinch. "You can go if you want. I won't bother with her anymore." With that Asuka angrily walked to the other side of which Azula went, toward their dorm. The Obelisk duo looked toward the forest with worry on their faces before running after Asuka. They just hoped nothing happened to her.

* * *

Azula trained without her bending for about half an hour before she sensed someone watching her, so she cut herself short and stopped with the next move. A few second after she stooped, she heard clapping.

Drake mockingly clapped at her and stepped out of where he was watching. "Those were quite the moves you had. Are those what you are so proud of?"

"Azula wasn't fazed with that. "About time you decided to show up. I have been waiting for 30 minutes. Don't you know it is rude to keep a girl waiting?" Azula said casually as if she is talking to a friend.

"My, my. You have got quite the mouth there. I wonder if it is good for other things." Drake said which made his lackeys laugh.

"Oh, believe me it is, but you are not worthy of its _uses_." Azula said. "What brings you here? Want another beating?"

"As tempting as it is, I must say 'no'. I don't raise my hand on girls. I have come to duel you."

"Bad timing, I don't have a duel-disk on me."

"I know, that is why I brought a spare one." He then looked at the blonde guy. "Jack, the duel-disks."

Jack took out two duel-disks from his back pack and handed one to Drake and threw the other one at Azula. Azula caught it with no effort. "And what makes you think I would duel you?" She asked.

"You don't have a choice." He said gesturing behind Azula. Azula looked back to see the big guy and the smaller brown haired guy standing guard. Azula almost laughed at that, She had fought strong none benders before but she was sure none of these guys were anything like them.

"And why exactly should I duel you?" Azula said looking back at Drake.

"If I win the duel, you will be my girlfriend." Drake said with a smug look on his face.

"There is nothing in this for me. No good reason for me to risk anything."

"If you by a chance win, I will leave you alone." Azula scoffed at that. "You don't have a choice right now. You either choose the easy way or the hard way."

"Fine." _"It could be a good experience."_

The two of them stood opposite of each other getting ready for the duel.

 **Azula: LP 4000**

 **Drake: LP 4000**

"Since you are a guest I will let you go first." Drake said.

"No thanks. You start; I like to be the first one to attack."

Drake looked at his hand and smirked. "If you say so."

 **Turn 1 Drake: 5 cards in hand**

He drew his sixth card. "I summon 'marauding captain' in attack mode." A man with dirty blonde hair appeared on his side of the field. He was wearing a metal armor with gold outlines and carrying two long swords, one in each hand. He was also wearing a red cloak.

 **'Marauding captain' (A 1200/D 400 – earth – warrior -level 3)**

"Now his special ability comes in action. When I normal summon his I can select one level 4 or lower monster in my hand and summon it to the field. And I summon another 'marauding captain'." Another one of the same monster appeared on the field. "That ends my turn."

Azula raised an eye-brow. "Just like that, no traps."

"I don't need to, they are more than enough." Drake boasted.

"Pretty confident, I say. I wonder where all that confidence comes from."

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my father is England's national champion, or maybe because my mother is the manager of I2's branch in England, or maybe Because I am the best second year duelist which will be the best duelist in the school with Ryou out of here next year."

"Maybe because you don't know anything about me." Azula said.

Drake scoffed. "Oh please, what is there to know about a newbie?" Azula was surprised where this guy got that piece of information. "Surprised? I know you have started dueling just recently. And you talk as if you know something about me."

"No, I didn't know anything about you. You just told me everything." Azula said which made Drake's lackeys to snicker but one hard glare from him shut them up.

"Whatever, you can't win either way. Just take your turn." Drake said angrily.

 **Turn 2 Azula: 5 cards in hand**

Azula drew her sixth card and smirked. _"This might end sooner than I thought."_ "I summon 'resistance soldier' in attack mode." The soldier appeared on her field. "Now I activate 'machine duplication' and summon two new copies of my soldier." She summoned two new soldiers in attack mode. "I don't think I need to tell you what they can do, do I?" Azula didn't wait for a respond and attacked with all three of her soldiers.

 **Drake: LP 4000 -1500 =2500**

"Now I activate 'double summon' to summon 'resistance decoy' in attack mode and end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 3 Drake: 4 cards in hand**

"Well, I didn't expect all of your soldiers in one turn." He drew his next card. "But they are nothing I can't handle." He placed a card in his spell/trap card zone. "I activate 'reinforcement of the army', with this cards effect I can add one level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand." He searched through his deck and took another 'marauding captain' to add to his hand but changed his mind. "Actually I think I will go with this one 'Mataza the zapper' and I am summoning him right away." He slammed his card on the duel-disk and man with black hair tied in a high ponytail appeared on his field. He was wearing a green armor and wore blue clothes underneath it. He was also carrying a normal katana blade.

 **'Mataza the zapper' (A 1300/D 800 – dark – warrior –level 3)**

"While not impressive in ATK points, he makes it up with his special ability. Captain number 1 attack decoy." One of his captains rushed at decoy and slashed at it. "Captain Number 2 attack one of her soldiers." The next captain attacked in the same manner and destroyed one of Azula's soldiers.

 **Azula LP: 4000 -700 =3300**

"Since Mataza can attack twice in one turn he can destroy both of your soldiers, now destroy them." He said pointing at her soldiers. Mataza rushed at them and sliced one clean in half, at that moment Azula activated a trap card and Mataza's second attack was blocked by a scarecrow.

 **Azula LP: 3300 -800 =2500**

"Well, I am sure you know what my trap does, right?" Azula said.

"Whatever, it is not like just one of them can do much. I end my turn with a face down." He placed one card face down before ending his turn.

 **Turn 4 Azula: 1 card in hand**

She drew her next card and activated it right away. "I activate 'pot of greed'." She drew two extra cards. "Next I activate my field spell 'resistance base –ground zero'." The surrounding didn't have much of a change since they were already in a forest except the tents, the trucks and being brighter.

"Now I discard one card for the effect of my field spell and select 'resistance medic' and summon it to the field in defense mode." The medic appeared kneeling in front of Azula. "I use her effect to bring back one of the soldiers in my graveyard. And I will use both of them to attack you directly." Both of her soldiers aimed at Drake and shot.

"I activate my tap card 'mirror force'. This will stop your stack and destroy all of your monsters that are in attack position." A mirror appeared in front of Drake that would normally reflect any kind of attack, but his and his lackey's surprise, the soldier's beams shattered the mirror and his Drake. He was wide-eyed for a while.

 **Drake LP: 2500 -1000 = 1500**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED." He yelled.

"Just look around you and you might understand. You are in _their_ base and you expect them to fall for _your_ trap." Azula said with smirk clearly messing with him.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked confused.

"In other word, when my field spell is active, my soldiers are unaffected by your trap cards."

"Whatever, is that all?" Azula just placed one card face down and drake took and as 'turn end'.

 **Turn 5 Drake: 3 cards in hand**

He drew his card and activated it. "I activate my pot of greed." He drew two new cards and smirked. "You know, I thought because you are going to be my girlfriend, I should go easy on you. But I change my mind; I am going to end this duel now."

"Ho, I am curious now. Let's see what you can do."

"I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon 'Girford the lightning'." His three monsters disappeared and in their place a large pillar of light appeared. Out of the pillar a big man appeared, he was wearing a helmet and his shoulder and arms were covered in armor. He was also wearing a cap and carrying a large sword on his back.

 **'Gilford the lightning' (A 2800/D 1400 –light – warrior –level 8)**

"Wow, boss has already summoned him."

"He is really taking this seriously."

"Now he is going to win for sure."

Azula could hear the compliments his lackeys were giving him but it doesn't bother her at all. She knows this kid isn't using his real deck and he is going to pay the price for underestimating her. "Even with those attack points, he won't do much. I say, it was a waste of three monsters."

"Sorry to burst you bubbles but that is where his special ability come in action. I can summon him with two monsters, but when I sacrifice three monsters he can destroy all of your monsters intently." When he said that Gilford raised his sword toward the sky and a bolt of lightning descended on it. After a few seconds his sword was charged with lightning and he stabbed his sword on the ground and the lightning charged in his sword streamed through the ground. And to their surprise only the two soldiers were destroyed and there was a single shield circling around the medic. "What? Why is she still there?" Drake asked surprised.

"Well, before my monsters were destroyed, I activated this trap card." Azula said pointing to her revealed trap card which was 'tactical sacrifice – defense formation'. "You know what it does, right?" she said with a smirk while drawing a card.

Drake growled out of anger, it was like she drew exactly the card she needed at the right moment and that angered him. "Fine, you lucky bitch. I activate 'warrior returning alive' and bring back 'Mataza the zapper'. Then I summon another 'marauding captain' and use his ability to summon Mataza back to the field." And just like that he had another three monsters on the field. "Let's see if you can block all of them." First his captain attacked and destroyed the next shield and Azula drew another card. Mataza attacked and destroyed the medic and then charged at Azula and slashed through her.

 **Azula LP: 2500 -1300 =1200**

Since Drake knew his next attack will be blocked he didn't bother attacking and ended his turn.

 **Turn 6 Azula: 2 cards in hand**

Azula drew her next card. "You are right on the 'lucky' part, which not something I can say for you. Once again I discard one card to summon another medic from my deck in defense position." Another medic appeared on the field kneeling. "Now I use her ability to bring back a soldier from my graveyard in attack mode. Then I sacrifice my medic to summon 'resistance captain – Kraft' in attack mode." Kraft apeared on the field with his weapon on his shoulder.

"So, you are going to destroy Gilford?" Drake asked.

"No, you can keep him. I don't need to destroy him to finish you off." Azula inserted one card in her spell/trap card zone. "I activate 'limiter removal'." Drake's eyes widened when he saw that card. "You know what it does, right?"

Resistance captain – Kraft (A 1900-3800/D 1200-2400)

Resistance soldier (A 500-1000/D 0)

"Kraft, attack his captain." Kraft took aim and shot Drake's captain.

 **Drake LP: 2500 -2600 =0**

With Drake's life points hitting 0, the monsters disappeared and Drake fell to his knees. _"Going on his knee this easily. It is not like he took a real hit."_ Azula took out her cards and threw the duel-disk back at Jack. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some where to be." Azula turned to leave but she knew he wasn't going to let her.

"You are going nowhere." Drake said. "We are going to duel again?"

"You just lost, what makes it different this time. You will lose again."

"Then we will duel again and again and again, for as long as I win." Drake said with a smug look on his face.

"I refuse, I don't have that much free time, you know."

"You are staying with me. Either willingly or I will force you." He said threatening.

 _"Predictable. These people are no fun."_ Azula thought to herself. "And how exactly are you going to force me?"

"I don't _do_ things, that is his job." Drake said pointing at Bob. Bob getting the message went to restrain Azula.

Azula just waited, when he was close enough, he extended his hand to grab Azula. In one swift motion Azula grabbed a hold of his index finger and twisted it backward which made Bob scream in pain. "AHHHHH… LET GO, LET GO…IT HURTS… AHAHHHH, MOMMYYYY." Azula let go of his finger upon hearing him call his mother. Bob quickly scrammed away from her and sat in a corner.

Seeing this Drake boiled in anger and kicked Bob in the side. "Get up you good for nothing, she is just a girl."

"B-but boss, m-my finger still h-hurts." Bob said still whimpering.

Azula almost felt bad about what she did.

 _Almost_.

Drake growled in anger. "Whimp." He went toward Azula smirking. "I am going to enjoy beating you to pulp and then I am going to use your body however I want and no one is here to stop me."

"Use _me_ however you want, you say?" Azula said before her tone turning dark. "Know your place, peasant.".

* * *

Asuka and her fiends just finished shopping. They are currently at Asuka's room going over Momoe's deck. Asuka finished the deck and handed it to Momoe.

"What do you think? _Cute_ enough for you?" Asuka said.

"Oh, come on. Like I am the only one obsessed with some cards." Momoe pouted.

"What you say is true. Even the Kaiser is obsessed with his dragons but that is not getting in his way for being the best. In fact that is making him even stronger." Asuka said. "You get what I am saying?" Momoe just nodded without saying anything.

"By the way, guys. Where is Azula? She went to train more than an hour ago. Shouldn't she be back by now?" Junko said.

"Do you think she is in trouble?" Momoe asked.

"Don't worry; she can take care of herself." Asuka snapped, this surprised her friends since she rarely snapped at them.

"Asuka, don't you think you are taking this a little too hard. If you ask me I think Drake deserved it." Junko said.

"I know, it is just… " Asuka sighed. "Azula keeps doing what she thinks is fun and doesn't care about the consequences. I am not angry about what she did to Drake, He deserves worse than that. I am just worried about her. You know what kind of a person Drake is."

"I am flattered." Azula said coming inside the room. "To think the queen of Obelisk is worried about me."

The Obelisk trio swirled around to see Azula standing in the door way with a smirk on her face. Asuka was a little embarrassed. "A-Azula… How did you get here?"

"Uh… through the door." Azula answered casually.

"No, I mean… uh" Her friends laughed at that. It was not every day you get to see the queen of Obelisk at a loss for words.

"Where were you?" Junko asked.

"Oh you know, just having some fun." Azula said with a smirk which made the Obelisk trio sigh one of which was in annoyance. "Oh, by the way. The _worse_ did happen. Just to let you know."

"What do you mean?" The Obelisk trio asked.

* * *

Back in the forest three Obelisks were lying on the ground with black eyes and broken noses and jaws. Another bigger one was watching them with a look of horror on his face.

"MOMMYYYYY"

* * *

 **New cards**

 **'Resistance soldier' (A 500/D 0 – dark – machine –level 2)**

 **This monster can attack your opponent directly. When the field spell 'resistance base – ground zero' is active, this card is unaffected by your opponent's trap cards**.

 **The 'Heroes' in her deck won't be revealed until the duel against 'Yugi's deck'. I have nothing more to say except, sorry it took too long to update. Review please.**


End file.
